


Me And Mr. Wolf

by TheNightMother



Series: Wasteland by Moonlight [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dacryphilia, F/M, First Time, Height Differences, Is it slow burn if they have already fucked, Large Cock, Lingerie, Mutual Masturbation, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Scenting, Shotgunning, Singing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockings, Stolen Kisses, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Senses, Werewolves, emotionally constipated idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: “Comin’ into Goodneighbor with me tonight?”“Hmm?”Anna smiled at the non-committal grunt-question.“PoePoe. Remember? Hancock asked me to come in and preform tonight. Said he has a job for us but won’t tell me what it is till I, and I quote,” she dropped her voice to a rasp, imitating the ghoul, “sing for my supper.”“You know... The whole reason I have been working on this thing for a day and a half? Why we had to go scavving at Fallon’s? Any of this ringin' a bell?”The guard finally broke away from the delicate motors, letting his eyes slide over to Anna as she hauled the bucket of dirty water past him. Sweat coated her skin from working close to the fire and the normally loose material of her tank top clung in the most inviting way. He could see the wide smile that spread on Anna's face at the deep inhale he took as she passed. His eyes slid away before she met his gaze.Apples and spice, dirt and sweat, tobacco and leather; all the wonderful scents that clung to her skin after working hard and called to parts of him he was determined to ignore.“Oh yeah.”“So? Coming or not?”
Relationships: Anna/Dex Poe, OC/OC
Series: Wasteland by Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Reflected in the Water

“Comin’ into Goodneighbor with me tonight?”

Anna’s humming was a wonderful echo in the cool underground subway tunnel. Poe had been deconstructing the internal servo’s of a gen 2’s arm for the better part of the afternoon, listening absently as the small woman hummed and worked on her own project.

“Hmm?”

Anna smiled at the non-committal grunt-question.

“PoePoe. Remember? Hancock asked me to come in and preform tonight. Said he has a job for us but won’t tell me what it is till I, and I quote,” she dropped her voice to a rasp, imitating the ghoul, “sing for my supper.” . Anna rolled her eyes, reaching down to rinse out the delicate dress for the final time. The water ran clear and the airy fabric was hung to dry close to the fire.

“You know... The whole reason I have been working on this thing for a day and a half? Why we had to go scavving at Fallon’s? Any of this ringin' a bell?”

The guard finally broke away from the delicate motors, letting his eyes slide over to Anna as she hauled the bucket of dirty water past him. Sweat coated her skin from working close to the fire and the normally loose material of her tank top clung in the most inviting way. He could see the wide smile that spread on Anna's face at the deep inhale he took as she passed. His eyes slid away before she met his gaze.

Apples and spice, dirt and sweat, tobacco and leather; all the wonderful scents that clung to her skin after working hard and called to parts of him he was determined to ignore.

“Oh yeah.”

“So? Coming or not?”

Water splashing at the far end of the subway tunnel echoed in his ears, being replaced with humming and the sound of her even footsteps as she moved over to the bathroom sinks.

Poe’s mismatched eyes darted over to the dark dress by the fire. He was surprised at the skill Anna had to be able to salvage such a delicate and destroyed garment. The rip up the front of the dress had been turned into a high slit, the hem raised and Poe remembered how soft and warm the fabric had felt under his fingertips when he pulled it tight around her; to help her find the parts that ‘hadn’t fit just right.’

“Hancock gonna have a bunch of people in the Rail tonight?” His leg started shaking in response.

“You can stay in the VIP room if you want, he usually lets me have it to warm up in and keep my shit safe...ish. This ain’t the first command performance I have given to the Mayor of Goodneighbor.” Anna smiled at her own joke. He perked up at her laugh. There must be a story between Anna and Hancock that he didn’t know yet.... If he thought about it, Poe actually knew very little about the woman he was traveling around with.

Anna, or Annie as she had been going by then, found him down in the Rail lurking in a dark corner. Everyone talked to her like she was a regular but Poe was pretty sure he would have noticed a 5-foot-tall wisp of a woman running about Goodneighbor. “Anyone seen Mac recently? I got a job for him...” The crowd around her had all shaken their heads before one of the braver of them directed her his way.

They then spent the next three hours discussing what the job was, and his pay. The moment he saw the pouch of extra holotapes she carried, the minute she told him her reason for hiring him he had agreed. If it went sour at least he would get her holo's out of the arrangement. That was over a month ago and they hadn’t actually spent more than a few days in a location, scavving parts quickly before moving on. Poe frowned; mind pulled back to the present. Had he been so swept up in new music and an intelligent person that he completely forgot the dangers in the world? A Gen 3 could fake an accent just as well as anyone else....

“Anna?”

“Yes Darlin’?” She stepped closer and Poe inhaled again, mouth slightly open as if it would allow her taste on his tongue.

Apples, spice and wasteland. No clean antiseptic or metal. Anna’s scent was warm and inviting, nothing like the vague cold undertones that clung to the skin of every Gen 3 he had ever disassembled. With that fear pushed aside for now, Poe snapped back to the situation at hand and considered his evening plans.

A crowd was his least favorite thing, to easily full of synths and unexpected dangers, but... Goodneighbor chems and Anna’s voice in full volume around him all night? That was tempting.

“Someone has to watch your shit while you preform.”

With that, he went back to the delicate servo’s, plucking softly at the wires within in an attempt to distract himself. He wanted to improve the arm on Anna’s jukebox and this seemed like the logical explanation.

When she had hired him, Anna probably would have attempted to get more information. Since then, she had discovered a _few_ things about the tall guard, part of that being that when he had nothing to say, he said nothing at all. The pipes rattled loudly, spitting clean water into the bucket which Anna hauled over to the fire to heat with a grunt.

Stripping off her sticky shirt and wiggling out of her jeans, Anna grabbed the blanket from her bedroll and wrapped it around herself. The water had just started to steam when she settled down on the small broken stool, her back to Poe and pulled it off the fire.

A new holotape went into the player, one of her older Julie London's and she cranked the volume up, humming loudly to cover the clicking of the lock on her PipBoy’s glove. She could sleep with and next to Poe but she was pretty sure if he had her lock code, she would wake up to him disassembling her PipBoy. Catching him copying her holo's on to his own had been one thing, at least music was for sharing.

Anna sighed, setting the contraption on the ground next to her and reaching for a rag and soap. With her back to Poe, the blanket fell away and she began the process of scrubbing the wasteland dirt from her skin.

Poe’s nose wrinkled as the light floral of hubflower’s started to erase the pleasant dirt and sweat that was so normal in life. He hadn’t heard the water running through the pipes, or noticed as she undressed but the new scent brought him back to the dilapidated subway. Instantly his leg was jiggling nervously, a low growl building in his chest as his head quickly snapped up and looked around.

Nothing was out of place, nothing new but the scent of flowers, the gentle sloshing of water and Anna’s warm voice wrapping around him as she rinsed the scented suds from her legs.

“I'm feeling mighty lonesome, haven't slept a wink. I walk the floor and watch the door and in between I drink, Black Coffee, love's a hand me down brew” The water sloshed again as she started scrubbing up her arms. Poe pushed the bridge of his glasses back into place turning back to his machinery as her voice curled around his ears, the slow, rhythmic sounds of her washing herself, singing along as she did. Damn distracting is what it was. Distracting enough that the larger man shifted his machinery a fraction closer to the light source just so he could watch her.

Anna was more than oblivious to anything outside her mind, eyes glued to the door to the tunnels as she sat and considered the trip into Goodneighbor.

Her relationship with Hancock had leveled into something far more professional, preforming in the bar and taking jobs for some of the best caps she could make. Poe would just make it easier to clear what ever warehouse needed to be cleaned of the ever-annoying Triggermen. She never had an issue before; however it had been six months since she had done this job for Hancock.

“Now a man is born to go a lovin'. A woman's born to weep and fret, to stay at home and tend her oven, and drown her past regrets, in coffee and cigarettes.” Beads of water dripped down over her shoulder blades and the soft curvature of her ribs. Poe’s eyes were fixed to one of the droplets as it moved down the line of her spine into the dimples right above the swell of her ass. Clearing his throat, he finally decided to speak, wincing internally at the way his voice had deepened with want. Damn body betraying him...

“What are you gonna sing?”

Anna’s fingers twitched toward the blanket to cover herself but stopped before they actually moved. Nudity was nothing to be ashamed of, Hancock had been the one to teach her that, but old habits die hard. Still her spine straightened considerably as she washed the back of her neck.

“Peggy Lee mostly. Hancock likes her style and I figure if he’s happy, we get more caps.” The guard stood, stretching his long limbs before moving different components around, adjusting the reflective glass he used to watch the entrance from his work station just so he could spy on her silhouette. Anna was twisting now that his back was turned to scrub the sweat and dirt from her sides and her ass. Poe took another deep breath, scenting the air. Only a slight uptick in anxiety, heart rate still steady as she dunked the rag into the bucket and rung it out over her head.

His own pulse was... a different story. It had picked up, blood pumping in his ears as he watched her. Such a private moment, one he would normally not be privy to, one he shouldn’t be seeing. It made his mouth dry, deep breaths huffing in and out of his nose with the scent of apples and spices and hubflowers so thick he could taste it.

Anna just continued humming her songs, washing out her hair and letting the short dark locks curl against her ears and face as they dried. Her skin finally clean, she snuck a quick peek over her shoulder at the large guard, a fond warmth spreading through her belly when she saw him turned away, respecting her privacy.

Dragging her fingers over the sheer layer on top of the dress to test the dryness of the fabric, Anna smiled at the feeling and hoped the fit would be just right. Everything had to be perfect for her first performance in six months. 

“Okay,” she picked up her Pip, flipping through the menus to get to the time, “I’m gonna be heading out soon. Mags and I have a date to do my makeup.”

Poe hadn’t even started back at his machinery, looking up from his bent position to watch the curves and stretches of Anna’s skin in the reflective glass. Even the overly floral cover didn’t stop his body from responding, cock thickening out in his jeans and watching as she stepped back over to their bedrolls and pulling a fresh pair of jeans over her bare legs and ass. One eyebrow quirked up at that. The sound of the teeth on her leather jacket was sharp and biting, breaking him from his distraction.

Spinning on his stool, Poe finally turned back and pulled himself up to his full height, standing over Anna as she folded the delicate fabric and slid it into her pack.

“This had better be worth it.”

“Oh, come on  PoePoe . A job,  Goodneighbor chem’s and a chance for fresh scrap? This is right up your alley.”


	2. Powder and Whiskey

Urine and smoke overpowered his senses the moment they stepped past the gate, and while a smile broke wide on Anna’s features, Poe’s just curled into mild disgust. He took a step closer to her, finally grateful for the floral hubflower of the soap she used. It was fading, slowly being replaced with cigarette smoke and the spice of her sweat.

The travel to Goodneighbor was uneventful, the summer night air sticky and making them both wish for the cool underground of the shelter. More than once Poe had heard Anna mumbling over and over ‘think of the caps’. When the ghoul Mayor greeted them with open arms, Hancock hugged Anna so tight to his skinny frame she had to push him away.

“Heya Kitten. Long time, no talk. From the looks of things,” Hancock smiled up at Poe, “Ya’ snuck in under my nose to find a new friend.”

Anna winced at the endearment, Poe watching as her spine straightened further and an overly large smile stuck firmly on her face.

“Hello Hancock. Guess it has been a while since I came just to chat. You said you had work for us?”

Even her speech was different around the ghoul, clipped and incredibly formal as if she had to consciously police every word. It had Poe’s hackles up. Hancock was Hancock. Unchanging and ghoulish as ever. What had happened to Anna?

“I do... I do. But where is the fun in all that? You come into town and all you can ask about is work? Sing for me tonight Kitten, we can talk work in the morning.”

“We can talk work after I sing John. Not staying the night.”

The mayor smiled sharp daggers, dark eyes darting between the two of them before continuing with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

“Your choice Baby. I ain’t gonna fight you. Never got me anywhere anyway.”

Hancock slung his arm around Anna’s shoulders, directing her over to the entrance of the Third Rail. Poe was two paces behind them, mismatched eyes glued firmly to the tense set of Anna’s shoulders and the way her fingers were drumming a beat out on the handle of her bat. Goodneighbor was safe, why was she acting like Hancock was gonna put a knife in her belly?

“Got everything set up the way you like, Kitten. Mirror, dressing screen. Mags is gonna be down in a few minutes to help you get ready. Just like old times.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The crowd in the Third Rail parted, Poe’s hulking size and the ghoul’s sheer presence enough to part the clouds of drifters that had already set up for the evening. The VIP room was completely different, two full length mirrors on either side of the couches, a few extra tables scattered around and the light soft and glowy. Anna dropped her pack on one of the warmly polished surfaces and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and glass from the table in the center of the room.

“Thank you, Hancock. Nice touch with the whiskey. Usually you make me ask for it. I assume that means this is a job you really need done.” She poured herself a measure swirling it around the glass before taking a large gulp.

Hancock just narrowed his black eyes.

“Pleasure first, business later. Your rules,  _ Kitten _ . Put on a good show for me. I know you can.” With a wave tossed over his shoulder, Hancock left, the soles of his boots clicking loudly in the relative quiet of the VIP room. Anna snorted into her glass, the sound turning into a throaty chuckle as she knocked back the rest of the liquid.

“The fuck was that about?” Poe’s gruff voice cut into the air and Anna jumped, her fake smile melting away as she looked at him, slowly regaining the tilt to her lips as she watched his reactions. His hands were flexing as if they wanted to morph into claws, his lip curled back in a snarl and even from a few feet away, she could hear the growl rumbling low in his throat.

“Ohhh fuck that is a loooooooong story PoePoe. John and I..... Have history, long and sorted. But we keep it professional. Well okay I try too, him, not so much. I just ain’t come back in a while. Forgot how chummy he likes to get.” Another measure of whiskey was poured into her glass and she pulled open her pack, unfurling the tight knot of her dress and laying it over one of the unoccupied tables as well as two long lengths of sheer fabric. The sharp sound of pointed heels clicking on tile broke Poe from his animalistic response, turning as Magnolia appeared in a flourish of cigarette smoke and scented powder.

“Hey Sugar. Been a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?”

“Ohhh Maggie don’t... please don’t.” Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, waving the other woman closer as she dug through her pack for her cigarettes. “I’ve already heard it from John. I don’t need it from you too.” Magnolia threw up her hands in surrender, Poe eyeing the woman’s clattering pouch suspiciously as she set it on the table next to Anna’s pack.

“So...”

“ _ Mags _ .”

Anna’s voice was low, just on this side of threatening and the other woman just smiled.

“Fine. Dropping it. Close your eyes.”

The next forty-five minutes was spent with Magnolia instructing Anna this way and that as she applied various powders, colors and creams to her face. In the end Anna ended up with her eye’s darkened, somehow making the green shine even brighter, her lips a deep mutfruit purple and Magnolia had found a way to make her skin as perfect as a photograph in the soft light.

“And there we go. You’ve got half an hour to warm up while I work the crowd, Sugar. Get dressed.” With that she was out of the room, the scent of her powders still clinging to the inside of Poe’s nose. A smile spread on Anna’s painted lips when he sneezed.

“Okay Pup. I gotta get dressed, help me move the screen.”

Poe just grunted, rising to his feet and pulling the screen closed with one hand. A half-quirked smile spread on his face, watching the impressed way her eye’s widened for just a second. Then she was hidden and he listened closely as Anna moved around behind the heavy wooden dressing screen.

The long zip as she pulled off her jacket and the dull rustling of the thick denim of her jeans as they dropped to the floor. The guard rose to his feet, pacing around the room before wedging himself against the wall and looking out the door way. The Rail was packed, drifters milling about to and from the bar; the air thick with smoke and thrumming with potential.

“Next time, I’m gonna insist he brings me a band. If he's gonna be calling my ass in from all over the ‘Wealth like this, I want a fucking evening from it.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Well, it don’t seem right. I got to come in, use my holo’s and all I get out of it is a job? Still gotta work for the caps after? Nah. That ain’t even close to equal. I want the luxury that comes with Goodneighbor, like the ol’ days.” Poe could hear the smile in her voice and turned his face back to the room, eyebrows shooting up to his forehead when he saw the reflection of Anna in the mirror. His head stood well over the top of the wooden screen and her clean skin nearly glowed in the soft light. Poe's mismatched eyes were glued to the swell of her ass.

“Yeah... Guess that makes sense. Pass the whiskey.”

“One sec Pet. I gots to get these damned seams right.” Anna leaned her weight against one of the tables. She had a stocking bunched in one hand and wiggled her toes into the end, smoothing the length of fabric up her leg. She turned, looking over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror, the tips of her fingers curving over the swell of her ass. The seam was skewed and she sighed; bending, twisting and nudging the delicate fabric into place as she hummed along with Magnolia’s voice.

Poe’s mouth was as dry as a bone for the second time today, the long line of her now darkened legs calling out to him. He could hear as her heart rate picked up, excitement and mild arousal tinging her scent. Every single movement she made was calculated, the tiny line appearing between her brow just as it did when she was wiring. That look of intensity is what had sold him on the job in the first place and now it was focused on her own body. Heat curled low in his gut when she turned to inspect the seams again.

Both sat even and symmetrical on her thighs, the worn elastic just barely holding the sheer material to her legs. The soft light of the VIP room cast sharp shadows from her pebbled nipples and his mind was flooded with desire to taste them, to suckle from her breasts and feel her shiver.

The dark fabric of her dress was akin to silk, or at least what Anna imagined it to be. Soft and smooth against her skin, she stepped into it and tugged the material into place before slipping her arms into the useless sleeves and letting them drape around the expanse of her biceps.

“Poooe? Can you come help? I need you to zip me up.”

The screen was loud, scraping across the floor when he moved it out of the way. While the image was enough to dry his mouth before, close up, it had his blood raging. In the heat of the VIP room, all he could smell was spice and apples and Anna’s arousal. Large hands fell to her shoulders, touching the bare skin there and running down the smooth curve of her back as he stooped to accommodate the nearly two-foot height difference between them.

The pull of the zipper sat at the cleft of her cheeks, Poe’s large fingers teasing the soft skin there before he grasped the tab of metal and pulled upward. The dress fell loose from her hips but the bodice was tight, clinging to her waist and chest like it was painted on. That tightness was the only thing that held the fabric to her body. Poe could feel his pulse in his cock as it pressed against his zipper.

“Well I gotta say Annie... It fits good. No panties?”

“Ruins the lines.”

Anna shivered when he nuzzled at the shell of her ear, a harsh contrast to the way she had reacted to a similar nickname from Hancock. The tremble of want just under his fingertips as he pushed his nose into her hair. The wolf inside him growled in deep satisfaction at the way her scent morphed from mildly excited to highly aroused in just a few seconds.

“Pup. Be good. I have to go out there in just a few moments.”

The growl became real, low and hungry, right in her ear and Anna pulled away.

“ _ Poe. _ ”

His cock jumped at her tone, the same low and threatening she used with Magnolia earlier but this time filled with heat and hunger and the threats were of a far different nature. He could almost remember the taste of her on his tongue, how she had smelled exactly the same last time. During the full moon. If she actually wanted him, why was she pulling away?

Poe lifted his hands away with a huff, he rose again to his full height, smirking as Anna craned her neck to look up at his reflection.

“You wan’ play that game Wolf Boy? Fine.” She shrugged, spinning in his arms and leaning into the small space left between them. One of her hands came out to grab him, wrapping around the thick outline of his cock in his jeans. Poe’s breath stalled in his throat, hips stuttering up into the first real touch they had shared since the full moon.

The guard was acutely aware of how small her hand was around him, of just how much smaller Anna was than him in general. He could break her with one wrong move and his hands flexed uselessly in the air with that realization.

“I almost wish I didn’t have to perform tonight. I want this down my throat and, _ fuck _ , I  wanna not be able to talk, much less sing.”

Poe could only groan in response and fight the urge to find a way to slip them both out of the Third Rail and back to the station as quickly as possible. Then they could continue this torture; she could distract him from his work and he could make her sing just for him, one slow lick too her pussy at a time.

_ Think of the job, think of the scrap. _

A smile spread across Anna’s painted lips as she looked up at him, eyes bright and sparkling.

“Been thinking about it. Every day. Surprised you couldn’t tell. I figured you could smell the arousal on me Pup. I sure was surprised the other day when I was able to play with myself while you were sleeping.”

Then she pulled away and slipped her feet back into her boots, pouring herself another glass of whiskey before she pushed the bottle into his hands. Poe tripped over his own feet, barely managing to get out from behind the screen in time to watch the loose fabric of her skirts flutter out the door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh PoePoe. Poor thing gets teased oh so much.


	3. Spirit in the Wood

The sound in the Rail quieted the second Anna stepped out of the VIP room. Poe could see all the tiny shifts in her movement; hips swaying with her head held high, nothing like the tense set that had taken her over as soon as they stepped into Goodneighbor. No, this was slow and languid, every step a graceful dance forward. Poe swallowed, quickly unscrewing the cap on the whiskey and taking a heavy drink.

“There she is! A ray of Sunshine on a cloudy day! Goodneighbor has been cloudy for so long!” Hancock's drunken voice rasped from the crowd.

She didn’t falter, stepping up on the stage and quickly readjusting the mic to accommodate her height. With practiced movements Anna unlocked her Pipboy and attached it to the corded mess of wires at her feet. Then she turned, a dazzling smile to the crowd and the shadow of Hancock’s tricorn.

“Oh Hancock, _ Baby _ , you are right. It has been far too long since we’ve done this. This one is for the Mayor of  Goodneighbor .” The quick upbeat sounds of Ella Fitzgerald’s Blue Skies had been playing as she spoke and Anna  beemed , happy, as the beat picked up.

Poe licked the droplets of whiskey that clung to his lips, mismatched eyes glued to the way her hip bounced to the beat; the way her voice seemed to wrap around each person in the bar and bring a small bit of them back to her. Anna was a magnet, every eye was glued to her. No one moved until she stopped singing, then the applause was deafening.

Poe could remember listening in as she had hummed and sung these songs over and over and over the past week; Fever, a Taste of Honey, He’s a Tramp, Why Don’t You Do Right. The Third Rail shifted between eerily calm and uproariously loud; people transfixed in place, more than a few mouths dropped open in surprise when Anna sung before they broke out in deafening applause.

“Okay everyone, I have one song left in me,” Anna’s skin sparkled like jewels, the sweat on her shoulders glittering bright under the lights, “This one goes out to someone I know who is hiding out in the crowd.”

The music was thrumming and pulsing in his ears, her hips twisting and swaying in a way that had Poe dreaming about them on top of his own. She was larger than life, unreal as her voice joined in with the beat. While he had heard Similau before, it had never grabbed him like this. Anna sung it like an invocation, a spell cast upon her own body, turning her from a small mouthy woman into something large, almost ethereal.

“Spirit in the wood let the hollow cane, echo in the afterglow, waiting for the flame to burn again, I Similau.”

The drums rose in volume as did her voice and Poe felt a shiver run from the base of his spine to his skull, part of the animal inside him awakening further at her call. He was frozen in place, entranced in her spell as he fought himself. The bar burst into applause and she preened, stepping from the stage.

Hancock was there to greet her, pushing away the drifters who came up to thank her for the song's. Poe's eyes narrowed at the possessive way the ghouls hand slid around her hip, his fingertips snaking inside the high slit that exposed the delicate curve of her hip bone and rubbing over the smooth skin there. The guard kept still in the shadows of the VIP room, the only movement coming from him was the harsh tapping of his foot.

“So, whadda'ya say Kitten? I’ll pay you five hundred to split between you and the Poe'ster. All the scrap is yours just like ol’ times.”

“Seven. It hasn’t been done in over six months now, John. No abundance of scrap is worth running from the fucking tommy guns.”

“Seven! You’re robbin’ me blind Sunshine. Five fifty.”

“For three warehouses? Seven.”

“You hearing this Poe?! I know you won’t miss a single idiot in there but you've got to be kidding me on price.”

He just shrugged at the smaller man.

“She has a point. Six months is a good amount of time to stockpile. We're going to need a lot of bullets just to start.” Anna smiled up at him, eyes full of mischief and desire, the energy of it just barely thrumming under her skin. Poe could feel the praise in her look, could hear the small purr that left her lips.

Hancock just scoffed and threw his hands up. “Insanity!”

“Fine. Six. And I come in to sing once a month with a band. No weeks' notice, ‘ _ get your ass down here for a job _ ’ Brahmin shit anymore, John. You want me to sing, you bring in a band and you make sure it’s  _ good _ .”

The ghoul lit up.

“Only if you can work out a new song each time.”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“That would have-”

“To be on your Pip, Yes Sister. But I will get you the best talent the ‘wealth has to offer for the other songs. Deal?” Hancock offered his withered hand.

Anna eyed him for a second before she took it.

“You've got yourself a deal,  _ Mister Mayor _ .” Poe’s smirk spread at the reaction her little lisp got from Hancock, the ghoul letting out a short wheeze of air. “Be back in a few days, the locations cleared out. I want my caps in full at that time and we can discuss the rest of the set up for this then. Now It looks like you may have a few things to deal with.” Anna nodded her chin to the trail of drifters Hancock had developed behind him, the eagerness to ask some sort of favor or question of the mayor of  Goodneighbor painted on their faces.

The ghoul just sighed, kissed the tops of Anna’s fingers tenderly and sauntered off, taking most of the crowd with him. Anna giggled, watching the good citizens fall on him like bloatflies on a dead Brahmin. Poe finally took a breath enough to calm the tapping he had started on his thigh and ventured a question.

“So. Triggermen?”

“Yeah three warehouses full of scrap and dumbasses. Better pay than I was expecting from John to be honest with you. It’s like he forgets I know how to do math. You like the performance?”

Anna stepped into the space where he had wedged himself against the wall, one of her small hands reaching out to lay on the expanse of his chest. Under the layers of fabric, she could feel the way his heartbeat skipped along, pounding with the beat of her last song. The smile she gave him did not help.

“It was... Good. Haven’t heard Similau sung like that before.”

Poe’s nostrils flared as she pressed even closer, apples and spice, deep and heady. He could smell the sweat, the heat of her body and the distracting scent of her arousal.

“Mmmm, most people haven’t heard it at all but I dunno, something about it felt right. Let me get undressed, then we can head back, catch a wink and get started in the morning.”

Poe checked his own Pip as Anna slipped back behind the screen. It was early, only ten PM and the guard opened his mouth to ask what her hurry was, shutting it quickly when his eyes met hers over the top of the screen. She just shook her head with a smirk, slipping her jeans over her stocking covered legs and zipped her jacket into place.

The guard’s eye's darted away quickly, looking out the door frame to cover the warm blush that had risen to his cheeks. He wasn’t surprised to find a few drunks waiting outside the door frame, eagerly trying to peer past the bulk of his body. A few of them had bottles of whiskey, gifts for Anna if he were to take a guess, and he just fixed a few of them with a cold glare till the greater bulk scampered off.

“Making friends?”

Her voice was soft, right next to him and Poe nearly jumped at the shock of electric heat her touch shot through him.

Green eyes shone up at him, Anna leaning in close to grab her bat before looking at the one drunk drifter his glare hadn’t managed to scare off.

“Jimmy! It’s been a while!”

Jimmy was a stout man who reeked of sweat and urine, arms coated in dirt and gun grease as he fumbled with the bottle in his hands.

“Y-y-y-yeeeah I-I-it has!!” Jimmy stuttered out the words and stumbled, the weight of his oversized gut taking him down to the dirty floor. Anna just cackled and dropped to a crouch, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from his hand and patting the man’s greasy head.

“Ohhh JimJam. I hope you don’t get kicked in the face tonight but what have we said about drinking till you have the balls to speak?”

Poe smirked, his ears focused on her voice in the cacophony of the Third Rail and led the way up the stairs, Anna following close behind.

His blood was pumping, heart pounding at each turn, nearly hoping for something to attack in the four blocks between the station and Goodneighbor. A Molerat would be perfect, just big enough that he could work out the aggression he felt. His skin was too small, itching like he wanted to transform and he couldn’t stop the low growl that was ever constant in the back of his throat.

Anna’s voice was still echoing around in his head, the beat still pumping in his veins, heat and hunger simmering low in his belly.

“.... Poe?”

“Hmmm?”

“I asked if you knew how much ammo you have? We probably should have stopped at Daisy’s for some supplies before we left.”

He just shook his head.

“We’ll be fine.”

“ Oh you  gonna protect me  _ Mister Wolf _ ? Make sure none of the big bad Triggermen can get me?”

Poe felt bad for laughing at Hancock; the shiver of heat the new nickname rolled up his spine was almost enough to punch the breath right out of him.

“That’s what you’re paying me for isn’t it?”

When they rounded the corner, Poe felt her energy shift; it coiled tight and snapped next to him, Anna taking off at a quick sprint for the metro entrance. Quickly his eyes darted around, searching for the threat. He heard nothing but her faint giggle that the wind brought back with her scent.

Spice and apples and smoke all on the breeze as she rushed ahead of him. Part of his brain snarled, demanding he give chase and Poe rolled his shoulders, his weight shifting to the balls of his feet as he smirked.

It was a break away straight, five hundred meters of light rubble until the stairs and then another three hundred of tunnels until the actual padlocked door that marked the station they slept in. Anna kept her head down, moving as quick as she could to the staircase, lungs heaving as she listened for Poe’s heavy footfalls.

He took off with a low snarl, losing sight of his prey when she nearly tumbled down the stairway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh the smut is actually incoming! This is the longest I have had to characters go in a story without boinkin'!


	4. The Doorway Opens

The bulk of his body slammed into the closed doors at the bottom of the staircase, a feral snarl ripped from his throat. Tricky, tricky little thing; Anna was better at this than he had expected. Poe tossed his weight against the door again, wincing at the scrape of something jammed in his way.

Tricky, tricky.

It only took another sharp hit and the door flew open as Poe squinted into the darkness, pulling air into his lungs in short pants after the chase.

He could feel his blood singing in his ears, taste Anna’s sweat and arousal thick on his tongue. The metal door to the station clanged shut, echoing down the broken tunnel and bouncing off of the disintegrating concrete and rusted metal. Poe forced himself to take deep breaths, calming his heart rate to regain control of himself as he stepped forward. Anna’s scent hovered in the air like a blanket, coating his tongue, his cock thick in his jeans in response.

_ Damn it, she knows just how to get under your skin, _ he thought to himself, taking a step forward as his eyes adjusted to the dark and pushing his glasses back into place. Poe nearly jumped when his toe nudged something soft.

It was the source of the apples and spice.

Long fingers wrapped around the leather of her jacket, and brought the garment up to his nose. His feet met the ground in an near calm and even rhythm, measured steps as he moved closer to the door. He could even see the sliver of light glowing under the door, blocked partially by another bundle of fabric. This one smelled even deeper of her and Poe draped the worn denim of her jeans over his arm to join her jacket.

He swallowed, nearly drooling with want as he tested the door, frowning when he found it unlocked. His sour mood evaporated almost as quickly as it appeared at the image that greeted him.

Anna was perched on his workbench, all the components he had been working with carefully pushed out of the way. Her legs were still clad in the dark fabric, the stockings still clinging to her thighs. She was spread wide, one hand pinching her nipple, the other working the bud between her thighs. The heavy door slammed shut behind him and Poe flew through the motions of locking it, testing it three times and smiling to himself.

Then he was between her legs, faster than Anna had thought possible. Large hands gripped the thickest parts of her thighs, jaw clenched tight as he fought back the urge to just hold her legs apart and bury his face between them. He was already certain she would have bruises of his fingertips by morning.

“What... What kind of game are you playing at Annie? You’re fucking killing me.”

Anna shivered at the nickname, mouth falling open in a soft whine.

“No games  PoePoe . I want you, have wanted you again and again. Just... _ Ah _ ... Just though you might want some space since the moon.” Poe let his hands skim down her thighs, breath whistling between his teeth at the feeling of the fabric under his scarred palms.

Anna’s fingers worked in lazy circles on her clit, teasing herself as Poe stripped off his layers, leaving him only in his collar and boots before he dropped to his chair between her thighs. He couldn’t help the hungry smile her shiver brought to his face. She wasn’t lying. She wanted him, skin heated, the air around her thick with arousal. He wrapped one hand around his cock, groaning appreciatively when Anna parted her folds to him.

She smelled so good, pussy glistening in the low light as she pressed two fingers into herself. Poe swallowed around the lump in his throat; she was nearly dripping.

“Fuck Anna... You’re really wet.” His low voice was full of disbelief, full of arousal and Anna’s body responded on instinct. Poe groaned as he watched her clench around her fingers, stroking himself in response.

“Yeah... maybe I like it when I catch you watching me. You have been all night, haven’t you? Even when I was bathing.... Filthy fucker...” Anna‘s back arched, words morphing into a whine as she added a third finger. Poe was glued to watching the way her tiny body opened up, looking down at his own cock in disbelief.

Atom be damned she is so fucking small! There is no way I will ever fit! How did she manage during the moon?!

Poe leaned forward, close enough that Anna could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. One hand worked his cock slowly, pulling back the foreskin with a groan, while the other pressed against her thigh, spreading her legs even further before he pulled her fingers from her body and lapped them clean.

Anna was panting, body hot and trembling under his intense gaze. Exposed and open, she lost it at the first touch of his finger, trailing a line from her clit straight down to her sopping wet entrance and back up. He let his fingers play over her, learning what made her body open further.

“ Poooe. ”

He barely heard her whine, watching the way the muscles in her thighs flexed on each tight circle of her clit, the way her stomach trembled with each breath. Memorizing each reaction, Poe grunted at the sharp pain that sprouted from the roots of his hair. Anna’s fingers were fisted there, tugging him forward in a desperate attempt to get his mouth on her body.

“Please... please...”

His eyes rolled up, watching her carefully at the first contact of his wet tongue. Anna’s back arched and she pulled him forward, seeking more. The sharp points of pain on his scalp was the only grounding force he had against the desire to lose himself. He wanted to devour her, get lost in the taste of apples and spice on his tongue as he latched on to her clit.

Anna rocked her hips against his face, desperate whines for more almost more musical than her voice in the bar. His forgotten cock was throbbing between his thighs when his hands ran up the length of her legs, palming the soft fabric with a groan as he replayed watching her stretch them over her legs. Anna went wild at the vibrations and Poe’s cock twitched in response.

He lapped at her like a man possessed, chasing the deep warm honey that flowed from her. Poe hummed, letting Anna go wild on his tongue. He had to grip the base of his cock tight, drops of precum sliding down his length at the way she tightened around the muscle.

Her usually bright green eyes were closed as he watched her face. She was panting, flushed, biting her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. That wouldn’t do. No one could hear her down here but him and he was determined to log her every reaction while he still had the capacity to do so. A long finger replaced his tongue, teasing at her entrance as he leaned back to watch her reactions.

“ _ Oh fuck _ . Oh, fuck that’s good.”

He could barely hide the smug satisfaction at the way her eyes shot open only to roll back at just one finger. If she could have mustered it, Anna would have glared down at him but in the state she was now, all she could do was shiver and moan... and babble.

“ Ohhh that’s a good boy.  _ Oh fuck. _ I 've been thinking about this since the moon. I can’t... I can’t.” Poe added a second finger, pumping in and out of her body with a slow steady drag and she whined, pulling his mouth back down onto her clit.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Anna’s body was wound tight, inching ever closer to her release with each flick of his tongue against her clit. Tugging his hair as her back arched in pleasure, Anna could feel his smile as she rode his face and  fingers. Sweat glistened on her shoulders and her eyes shot open when Poe’s long fingers brushed the spot inside her she could never seem to reach.

“Yes!”

He moaned at her response, cock twitching as he repeated the motion.

“That’s it. Ohhh fuck Baby... yes, oh yes right there. That's good. So, so good. More. Please PoePoe. More!”

Poe’s eyes flicked up to hers as he pulled his fingers back before adding a third. Anna’s mouth formed into a small O, tongue pressed against her front teeth, brows drawn together as she adjusted.

He knew she needed the time to get used to the stretch but, damn, it took all the self-control he had to fight against the desire to pull the orgasm from her right then and there just so he could watch. Her inner muscles were trembling; the slightest nudge would toss her over the edge and he could log her every reaction. His cock twitched again at the thought. Yes. He could see all the colors her face went, could log her every muscle twitch as she came undone, things Anna didn’t even know she did when she was like this.

In the end, he lost the fight with himself.

All it took was a sharp twist of his fingers against that tender spot inside her, another gentle suck to her clit and Anna was unraveling on his hand. Working her through the tremor and shakes, Poe stood, watching the shade of pink her breasts went, rolling up her neck and face as she moaned. He could smell the salt of her sweat, the deep heady scent of her satisfaction.

“Yea’ fuck yes Poe. That feels so good. Wish I could take your cock right now. But Gods awakening... You’re big.”

He straightened and stepped between her legs, letting the heavy weight of his erection fall against her thigh; smug smile set firmly in place as he looked down at her. Anna shifted as if to move off the work bench at the same time. Poe’s blue and brown eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets when the movement brushed the head of his weeping cock along the line of her stockings.

“ _ Fuck.. _ .”

He grunted and tried to catch his breath, steadying himself against the animalistic desire to rut against her leg but it didn’t help. The air around them was too filled with their combined scents. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed release or he would lose his mind.

Poe whined when Anna’s fingers tangled back into his hair, pulling him close and burying his face into her neck.

“Bet that feels nice doesn’t it, Baby Boy.”

He couldn’t form words, panting and whining in desperation as he nodded, the sharp points of her tugging his hair only adding to his pleasure.

“I bet it does Puppy. Look at how desperate you are. I fucking love it. Wish I could ride that cock right now.”

Poe ground himself roughly against her thigh, brain clouded with desire. He needed to cum, the need thrumming just under his skin like his transformation. He wasn’t even sure what he would do if she told him to stop now.

“...can you be good for me Poe?”

“ _ Ngggg _ ?”

“I said I wanted to suck your cock. Can you be good for me so you don’t hurt me?”

“No... Not...No.”

Just rutting against her wasn’t going to be enough but he knew that he didn’t have the control over himself to not shove his cock straight down her throat. He twitched, drops of precum spreading a wet patch on her stocking. He needed just a little bit more.

Poe growled when Anna moved, swinging her legs over the bulk of his body and leaning back on the workbench, ankles tucked together on his shoulder. It caught his thick cock between her thighs and Poe’s eyes rolled back again. Yes. The rough slide of his cock, the feeling of her stockings rubbing against his shaft; that was what was going to have him exploding.

“An... Anna... Fuck. I...”

“You gonna cum for me Poe? Make a big mess all over my stockings? Don’t do it. Don’t you dare fucking cum ‘till I tell you too.”

His hips sputtered, mouth dropping open as he tried to control himself; to not loose himself to his animal side. Still he pushed his slick cock between her thighs, body more desperate for his release than he realized.

Poe had no clue why he wanted to listen to her, why following what she said right now mattered so much to him.  Still, every instinct and nerve in his brain told him to listen, to slow down and wait until she said he could. Why wouldn't his body listen to him?

“Please... please Annie. I need....”

Anna tugged his hair sharply, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss that had her bent fully in half.

“Cum for me PoePoe.” She whispered against his lips, barely getting the words out before he lost all rhythm and his mouth dropped open in a low groan. Long spurts left him, painting across Anna’s chest, stomach and thighs, darkening the sheer fabric of her stockings. Poe’s weight sagged against the workbench, turning his head to drop the softest of kisses to the heavily scarred bone of Anna’s ankle before letting her legs down. She just stretched up and wrapped her arms around him.

“Fuck Anna... How do you do that to me?” It was nice, her hand playing over the panes of muscle in his back. As always Anna hummed to a tune only she could hear. It was nice. It was... tender.

Poe ripped himself away from her embrace, ignoring the unhappy sound she made and stumbled over to their bedrolls and collapsed into his as the question left his lips.

“Guessin’ you enjoyed yourself Pup?”

“Hmmmmm.”

He barely heard her foot falls as she moved over to the bucket but did crack open one eye when she hissed, the warm brown seeking out the source of her discomfort.

Anna was grimacing down at the bucket of freezing cold water, damp rag in one hand, scrubbing the mess of cum from her chest and legs. She huffed unhappily, stripping off the soiled stockings while Poe just smirked and closed his eye, chest rumbling out a content sound when Anna finally joined him on the bedroll. 


	5. A Deal is Struck

Poe awoke to silence, something that had not happened in the six weeks since he had been traveling with Anna.  He tried to bolt upright, instincts telling him to check the perimeter and search for her but he was stopped by the trembling weight on the bedroll next to him.  She was curled into a ball, knees tucked into her chest and her brows pulled down in a frown as she slept.

“No... Make sure ya’... No... Don’t”

Long fingers snaked out, gently skimming down the curve of her cheek, watching as the lines in her face smoothed out for a fraction of a second.  Then wild, unfocused eyes snapped wide open, one of her fists beating against his solid chest and the other slapping around on the ground next to her wildly in search of a weapon.

Poe reacted on instinct, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her against him, caging her in against his chest.  Still Anna fought, trying to wrestle herself away from his solid form, the warm and sleepy apples and spice of her scent being mixed with the metallic stink of fear.

“Anna... Annie it’s Poe.”

She stilled at the sleepy, deep rasp in his voice, breathing in shallow pants as she tugged one wrist from his grip and dug her fingers into his hair.  That brought a happy murmur from the back of his throat before Poe stilled when her fingers traced gently down the long scar that marred the right side of his face.  Her hands shook when she touched the rings looping through his ears.

“It’s too quiet....”

He let go of her other wrist, hands flying to the knobs of his PipBoy as Anna’s muscles relaxed a fraction when the nasally voice of the announcer filled the station.  Then he gathered her up, rolling onto his back with her in his arms.  This was what normal people did, right?  When one had troubles of some sort, they would comfort the other.  At least that's what he noticed back when he used to spend time with people.

He sighed.

“Sorry PoePoe. Meant to be up before you.” Anna uncurled from her tight ball, stretching her body along the length of his and wiggling herself against him when she buried her nose into his neck.  Poe was far too surprised at the sudden shift in her temperament to stop the rumble of pleasure that left his throat.

“Hmmm. You usually are.”

Anna nuzzled deeper into his neck, licking over his pulse point and he growled happily before his hands skimmed down her bare back, falling to her hips as he pressed himself against her.  She was just so warm and inviting, even after waking up from a nightmare, he could barely stop himself.

She shivered, letting both of her legs fall to the sides of his hips as she sat up in his lap.  Clear green eyes looked down at him, the panic from before melting into heat, desire and wanting.  Rocking his hips upward again, Poe was glued to the reactions she made.  She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, tossed her head back and ground down on him.

“How long till we have to go back to Goodneighbor?” Poe’s voice betrayed him, cracking slightly at the end of the question.

Anna’s laugh was a musical sound as she slipped herself lower, settling between his spread legs.  Poe gasped when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, stroking him slowly till he was fully hard, a smile spreading across her face.

“I told John a few days. I would say that gives us at least a week before he starts trying to send out summons again.”

“Oh... That’s... That's good.” Her hand wrapped around his cock felt better than her thighs the night before, hips stuttering up into her grip just a fraction.  Of course, she's gonna talk me through this.  Talking about the next week like she isn’t touching my dick right now!

“Yeah I figure we need maybe a day or two to get properly supplied then maybe a few more to clean them out.” Poe hissed out a small sound when she pushed back his foreskin, rubbing her thumb gently through the fluid gathering there.  “But I think that we can probably put it off for a day.  I'm pretty tired after the show last night.” Poe laughed at the show she made out of yawning, one arm behind her head as she stretched and then bent low, licking a hot stripe across the head of his cock.

All of his breath left him, looking down the length of his body to the way she suckled at the head like it was some sort of candy.

“Y-yeah that’s a good ideaaannngggh" Anna smiled around her mouthful, working herself down the thick length of him.  One of Poe’s large hands hovered over her shoulder, the other fisted in the blankets underneath them.  She worked slowly, taking him deeper into her mouth with each bob.  Her fist stroked what she couldn’t fit and he fought to keep himself still as she took him inch by inch.

“An- Anna...”

She pulled back, popping off his cock with an obscene sound.  Her voice was cracked as she spoke, hand running up the length of him, easeing her stroke with the wetness of her saliva.

“Yes Poe?”

“I... fuck... That feels good.”

Anna just smiled up at him in response before dipping her head again, bobbing deeper and deeper on his cock with each pass.  Poe let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the heat and warmth of her mouth, rocking his hips up in short motions to test just how much she could take.

Anna moaned happily around him, the vibrations ringing down the length of his cock and settling in his spine.  Long fingers curled into her short dark hair, pulling her back gently when she tried to push more of his length down her throat.

“Anna... I don’t... Don’t hurt yourself.”

She just chuckled, shaking her head in his tight grip.  He couldn't miss the way her eyes rolled at the sensation, the way she shivered.

“I ain’t gonna hurt myself PoePoe. And I’m pretty sure I said something about not wanting to talk because of your cock.”

His head thumped back against the bedroll, letting his hand rest in her hair.  Anna worked herself down on his cock again, mouth hot and wet around him.  Poe groaned happily when the head came to rest at the back of her throat, his fingers tightening in her hair when he felt Anna swallow around him.

“By the Atom Annie! Fuck!”

He could feel her pulse, throbbing around him as she swallowed him deeper and deeper.  His palms were itching to touch her, distract her from her task just so he wouldn’t be at the exact center of her attention.  Anna pulled back, coughing and panting, the black of her eyes nearly eating up the bright green.

“That feels good Poe, having you down my throat. I don’t think I can take all of it but I ain’t gonna stop trying.”

Poe tried to concentrate on anything other than the heat and pleasure curling in his gut.  She was driving him wild; slowly swallowing him down into her throat, holding him there for far longer than should have been possible and pulling off him with a gasp.  The animal part of him was growling, fighting at the threads of control he kept over it.  It wanted him to thrust up into that warmth, to dig his claws into her hair and hold her in place, to fuck her throat until he was finished and she was gasping for breath.

She whimpered when his fingers did tug lazily at her hair and she surged forward, swallowing down more of his length then he thought possible.

Anna was floating, brain finally quieting from the terror of her nightmare due to the lack of oxygen.  Poe groaned, back arching as he finally gave in and started thrusting into her fist and mouth.  It was perfect, Anna's mind falling blank in a way it hadn’t been in months.

She shivered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes from the stretch, the pressure, the lack of oxygen and Poe stilled above her, tugging harshly on her hair, pulling her mouth from his cock.  Anna coughed to clear her throat, glaring at him.

“What?”

Poe groaned at the broken and cracked way the single word came out, at the heat and dangerous anger in her wet eyes.

“Fuck, I don’t even know. Not used to this. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Anna just smiled at him sweetly, the anger melting away as she did.

“You’re not hurting me.”

“You’re crying...”

“I know... It’s kinda weird but trust me... I like it.” There was no pain or fear or anything else in her scent, not even a hint of deceit, only arousal and Anna.  All he could do was give in and trust her.  Poe loosened his grip, and Anna swallowed him down again, a deep satisfied groan building behind his teeth.  Anna’s throat was tight, hot, all other words leaving him as she swallowed around him again and again, the world centered down to the short thrusts he could make in and out of her throat.

“Huh...ha... Annie. Shit that feels good.”

Holding himself back was impossible; all he could think about was getting his cock deeper, chasing the pleasure she seemed so determined to give him.  It curled low in his gut, thrumming up his spine and in his veins like the energy before the transformation.

Poe growled, fisting his hand in Anna’s short dark hair and letting the beast slip the leash.  Grateful for the hand she had wrapped around the base of his cock, Poe’s thrusts picked up speed as he neared the edge of his orgasm, balls drawn up tight and close to his body.

“Ann.... Anna... Can I cum down your throat? Please?”

His voice cracked, needy and desperate and Poe lost all rhythm when he felt her nod around him.

Yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyes.

His world whited out, body going rigid at the feeling of Anna swallowing down as much as she could before she had to draw back and breathe.  Poe was surprised at how she moaned, how the scent of her grew tenfold when he came down her throat.

When his breathing returned to normal, Poe was transfixed at the way Anna's delicate fingers came to clean the mess of cum around her mouth, licking them clean with a grin.

“God Damn Anna. How the hell......”

“Singing. Makes you learn to open your throat.”

His cock twitched at the broken croak in her voice, barely above a whisper and the wolf inside him growled happily knowing he was the cause.

The bedroll next to him was suddenly empty as Anna rolled away, pulling her legs under herself quickly and slipping into the panties she had left behind last night.  That brought a frown to the larger man’s face, the lack of warmth from Anna’s body leaving him surprisingly bereft.

The scent of cigarette smoke curled into his nostrils, both eyes snapping open as the smoke came close.  Anna had two in her mouth, passing the second off to him as tendrils wafted around her face.  Her smile was sweet, satisfied; her eyes still dark, filled with arousal but he decided against pressing the issue right now.

Anna puttered around the station, rooting through the containers and pulling a threadbare tank top over her bony frame.  Poe grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his face before he flicked the ash off his smoke, deep in thought about the upcoming few days.  In the six weeks they had been traveling together, they had managed to avoid most conflicts.  Anything they had come across she had quickly turned away from or allowed him to do his job and take out.

But this...

This was a situation where they would be dodging bullets and as much as it was going to set off the temper he knew was constantly simmering under Anna’s sweet surface, he had to ask.

“So...” 

He started in his most calm tone, blowing large rings into the air above him.  “I won’t deny that with your bat you’re impressive for your size but... Ah... Well we are going up against quite a few bullets here. Can you shoot at all?”

One dark eyebrow was raised as she turned on her heel, slowly looking him up and down as he lounged on the bedroll.

“Can you?”

Poe couldn’t help the snort of laughter.

“Fair point. I can. Fairly well actually but guns are for distance.  You've seen how effective I am in the shadows.  A knife is far better for that. You still didn’t answer the question.”

She just shrugged, exhaling a thin line of smoke as she settled a hand on her hip.

“I can shoot, but I reserve most guns for hunting when I don’t have time to set up traps. Ella and I have been through more than any gun that I have ever found.”

One eye brow raised at her.

“Ella is the bat I’m guessin’?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. Give me a second. I can get this.  Your names for things usually have some meaning... Ella.... Ella the bat......” She just smiled, grabbing her jeans and pulling them over her legs as she hummed a few notes that sounded surprisingly familiar.  His eyes widened as the realization dawned.

“Fitzgerald! Don’t mean a thing if it ain’t got that swing!”

Anna smiled and tapped her nose before pointing at him.  Poe stamped down on the warm feeling in his gut and pulled his weight up to his elbows to look at her properly.

“Okay fine. Bat it is then. Will you at least carry a sidearm?  And wear armor? I don’t feel like pulling bullets from you later.”

“Armor... well no duh. I’m not stupid.  When that many bullets are flying I'm gonna wear leathers and some plate.  Sidearm however...... How about we make it an interesting game if you're insisting on it?”

Poe let out a short huff of laughter before he responded.  “I’m not insisting on jack-shit.  I just figure distance may be helpful with the Triggermen. But what are you proposing?”

“Well you don’t seem to think I can shoot, Darlin’.  We count our kills as we clean out the warehouses.  I get more with my gun, I win.  You get more just in general; you win. Simple.”

“What’s the catch?”

Anna laughed, her voice still cracking.

“The catch is.... If I win,you have to make sure you're a good boy.  Listen to every single thing I say when I slowly sink down on your cock for the first time.  If you win... I guess you can decide that one.”

Poe just quirked an eyebrow.

“Sounds like I win either way.”

Anna nodded. “Yeah but if I win, I get to watch as you try to hold on to those very thin threads of self-control you have.  But I guess if you wanna bitch, let’s say........ hundred caps?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God these two dumb asses are getting along wonderfully. Love them XD.


	6. Fear is Relative

“Two already PoePoe. Try to keep up.”

He barely heard the bullets leave the suppressor, just the dull thunk as it buried itself into the chest of one of the guards posted at the staircase. Anna grinned at him, crooked bottom teeth on full display, eyes wild and only mildly unhinged.

Maybe he shouldn’t have questioned her efficiency with a gun.

“It’s just the first two. We have three entire warehouses to clear. You won’t win.”

Anna peaked around the box she was using for cover, unfolding herself and stepping forward as her fingers tapped out a rhythm on the grip of her 10mm.

He had been impressed when she had pulled it out, heavily modded for stealth and accuracy, clean and well cared for. A surprise for someone who took the better part of an hour to find the damn thing. Still, he hadn’t expected her to be able to make the shots like she was. Had even had to stop her going after raiders before they got here. He had no idea how much ammo she had or how many guards would be posted. Best to conserve resources.

“Come along Poe. It’s safe now.”

He couldn’t believe her; cocky little shit, acting like there was no way she could lose.

He stepped out from his cover, fingering the grip of his knife before adjusting the laser rifle from his back to his hands. They had never actually said what weapon he needed to get kills with.

Poe scanned the warehouse, long legs carrying him down the stairway as Anna's voice echoed off the bare walls, protesting.

“Hey! Not fair! Short legs over here!”

All she received was a grunt in response as both pairs of boots hit the bottom landing. Anna’s smile turned manic as the voices bounced off the rubble in the store room above, letting her body go loose as she pressed her back flush against the wall. It was like when she bolted after her performance, the energy thrumming just under her skin. Poe pushed in close, bending down to close the distance between their faces.

“Don’t do anything stupid Anna. Hundred caps isn’t worth a bullet.”

She didn’t say anything, just smiled in a way that had the blood simmering in his veins and slipped out under the gap in his arm.

He just growled, checked his gun and did what he did best.

Poe hunted.

Two more Triggermen went down, throats slit as he melted from the shadows. Watching as another body dropped across from him, picturing the sparkle in Anna’s eyes as she got another kill. It  stirred something low inside him, waking the wolf and Poe darted out with a quick snarl, grabbing the last Triggermen and driving his knife into the ghoul's gut.

“Three. I told you. You’re not gonna win.”

Anna frowned up at him but he couldn’t deny the heat in her eyes, how they scanned him up and down, focusing on each bit as if it was something to be savored. That energy coiled inside her again and she pushed past him with a grumble, digging in her pack for a new magazine before she slipped a bright red canister into her pocket.

“Jet’s cheating.”

“You’re cheating.”

“That the best you got?”

Poe laughed at the set of her shoulders. He didn’t need to see her face to know that she was pouting as she moved through the warehouse.

** \----- **

“Six.”

“Same.”

“We still got one more. Wanna hit it tonight or save this competition for the morning?”

They were crouched in one of the alley ways of Goodneighbor and Poe looked up at the darkening sky, sniffing at the jerky Anna offered him. He watched her eat a few bites before trying it himself and like all the food she provided, it was more flavorful than anything he could have concocted himself. Chewing thoughtfully, he spoke around his mouthful.

“It’s up to you really. I mean. You wanna win, don’t you? If you need some time to rest, make sure that you can get those last few shots in...” Poe mimed shooting her with his piece of jerky.

Anna just scoffed at him and snatched back the can of water, drinking down more than her portion in retaliation before passing it back.

“I’m good to go. Need a Buffout or anything? Your stamina can't last forever.”

That got the blood pumping and Poe shot to his feet, towering over her

“Put your caps where your mouth is, kid! Double or nothing.” Blood was thrumming right under his skin, adrenaline from the fight crackling like electricity up the hairs on his arms and even in the urine soaked back alleys of Goodneighbor all he could smell was her skin and sweat. The full moon was still half a week away but he had to fight to keep himself human, to stop the transformation and not go ripping through the last warehouse with a speed Anna could never match.

He didn’t even know what he would do if he won. All he knew is that some part of him refused to let Anna get the upper hand.

Anna’s weight shifted to one foot; her hip popped out to the side. He couldn’t help but notice as she slipped a few chalky tabs in to the pocket with the Jet canister.

“Excuse me?”

Rising to the challenge, Poe crowded into her space again, pressing Anna’s back up against the rough brick of the alley way.

“You heard me,  _ Kiddo _ . Two hundred caps...And if you  lose , I get to copy three of your  Holo's . Deal?”

"If I win?"

"Anything you want."

Anna’s nostrils flared, her pupils dilated, nearly eating up the bright green of her eyes. He could see the way her pulse picked up, hammering in her throat and he inhaled deeply, nearly tasting her arousal in the air.

“Deal.”

** \----- **

Anna couldn’t even see him; Poe had melted into the shadows like he was made of them and she frowned at herself. Every time Poe crowded in close, she wanted to surge forward, to bring him down to his knees so she could squash the urge she had to kiss his stupid sweet face.

Creeping around the cover she had found, Anna scanned the room. There were two less heads guarding the men sitting around the fire. Raising her pistol, she looked down the scope and watched as the last guard crumpled when her bullet hit home. Then she focused on the three crowded together.

All of them were large, ghoul’s if the rasp in their hushed voices was anything to go by. Firelight glinted off the guns lazily draped across their laps and even though they were passing a flask around, there was no friendly banter of drinking. No way she could actually take them out without Poe’s help.

And she was still a kill down.

She let out a small sigh, wishing she could find Poe in the shadows to at least try to communicate but it was what it was. Anna rolled her shoulders and holstered her gun before slipping the small blade she had stashed in her boot up the sleeve of her jacket. Two hundred caps was gonna sting but she could at least give Poe the distraction needed to finish the job.

Poe watched her every move from the shadows, the way her body was tense and tight with the kill she had stolen from him. Silent, he picked his way along the edge of the room, keeping the Triggermen at the fire pit under a watchful eye and Anna in his peripheral. Her body straightened out; she rolled her shoulders.

Her voice. It didn’t even sound the same when she called out to them. While she usually had a soft, almost twang to her voice, this was closer to how she spoke to Hancock after her show. It was sultry, deep and husky in a way he hadn't thought was possible.

“Heya Fella’s.” All three ghouls jumped to their feet; guns trained on her. Anna’s hands went up and Poe felt ice creep down his spine. She was unarmed. “Woah there. Getting a little jumpy? Marowski is right. He doesn’t pay you boys enough.”

“The fuck you want?”

“Well... you know the boss. He  ain’t willing to spare caps to pay you extra for the guard duty... but he can spare  _ other _ things. That's where I come in.”

A growl was building in Poe’s throat, watching the way all three of them turned closer to her. He hated this. Hated watching the woman he was slowly growing to trust turn into someone else completely.

“Plenty good at what I do. Want me to prove it?” All of their attention was turned on Anna as she stepped into the ghoul's space and walked her fingers up his chest.

“This our overtime?”

“Yeah.”

The ghoul nodded down to his belt. “Then get to work.”

The metallic tang of Anna’s fear over the woodsmoke and dust in the room slashed through him. Something about the way her eyes were darting to the shadows had the gears in his brain turning but his self-control slipped when she dropped to her knees in front of the ghoul. Her eyes were wide in the fire light, searching for him in the shadows and he snarled at the pull of protectiveness it dragged from him. 

In a flurry of motion, Poe closed the distance between himself and the fire pit in two large steps, grabbing the closest ghoul from behind. One large arm wrapped around the top of his head while the other moved quickly, jerking the ghouls chin to the side. The sound of the bones popping apart was a salve for the pain Anna’s fear had dealt him. The body had barely slumped forward, when he heard shuffling and Anna’s sharp whine. His combat knife was poised under the second ghoul’s chin before he even looked over at the leader of the three. 

Anna’s face was a twist of pain as the ghoul hauled her to her feet, his grubby hand fisted in her short hair.

“Hold it right there, Killer. I'm gonna assume that this is some little ass ploy from Hancock. Gotta admit it has been a while. So, I’m gonna assume that you,” Anna hissed as he shook her, Poe trying to ignore the red he saw at the way her body stiffened in pain when she was forced to follow the movement, “Would be Hancock’s little ray of sunshine. What is it you go by these days? Anita? Annabeth? Some stupid shit like that? Eh. Don’t matter. Your gonna die all the same.”

“Should just be glad you didn’t shove that little prick of yours in my mouth. Would have bit it off to make the bullet worth it."

The ghoul sneered at her, wrenching her head from side to side. Anna winced, tears of pain building in the corners of her eyes.

“Your choice. But I gotta admit it's pretty ballsy to insult a man who holds your life in his hand.”

Poe pressed the edge of his knife deeper into the ghoul’s neck under him.

“Let her go and I don’t kill your friend.”

The ghoul just laughed. “Why the fuck would I care about that idiot? Useless shit if he couldn’t defend himself.” His black eyes went back to Anna as she squirmed in his grip. “Too bad Kitten. From what I’ve heard it would have been fun.”

“Don’t fucking move a muscle.” 

The words came out strained and slurred, forced around teeth that were slowly elongating to be far too large for his mouth. The stink of fear and piss started radiating off the ghoul underneath him as he fought the change.

“...What the hell are you?!”

Anna drove her elbow into the ghoul’s gut when she felt his grip on her hair slipping. The blade was in her hand faster than Poe had expected and her barely caught the blur of movement as her arm plunged the thin metal sliver between his ribs again and again.

The werewolf saw red, dropping his knife and letting the animal slip loose. He wrapped his clawed fingers around the withered leather of the ghoul's throat and tore the soft flesh out with a simple motion. He barely had time to think about the warm gush over his fingertips before his lips curled back over his fangs in a grin of wolfish delight; he had definitely won the competition, ten to eight.

Anna and the ghoul fell together, her tiny form slumped on top of the body as she drove her knife into its ribs with crazed giggles.

Poe had to take deep breaths to calm himself, pulling the reins back in on his animal side and hoping he would look at least slightly human when he could get through to Anna. She had finally stopped stabbing the corpse, straddling its chest as she tossed her head back and laughed.

“What a fucking dumb ass! Did you see that Poe!? Twice my fucking size and I took him down!” Her voice was loud, echoing off the broken walls and Poe winced as he stepped closer. Anna heaved her weight off the corpse, blood staining the fabric of her tank top where her jacket had fallen open, still dripping from the knife in her hand.

“Yeah Anna I saw that. Are you fucking insane? What the Hell?” It wasn’t a question, not the way he posed it. He could barely get the words out around the growl rumbling in his chest and felt the shudder of the change ripple up his back. Still he fought himself, somehow found a way to stay calm. She finally turned to him; eyes completely wild, unfocused. He could see the way her heartbeat was skittering along in her neck, closing the difference between them in two long strides and grabbing at her pockets.

“What the fuck Poe! You won! What is this about?!”

The jet canister was still there but that was it.

“Idiot! What the actual fuck Anna! You had better have taken something  **_ strong _ ** ! There was no way of knowing if you could actually kill the fucker even with something like Psycho! What did I say about doing something stupid?”

“That it wasn’t worth a hundred caps. Never said nothing ‘bout two hundred.”

She was a line of heat against him, fingers snaking up his chest and under the thick leather collar at the base of his throat. She didn’t have to tug as hard as she did to pull his lips down on hers and Poe grunted softly as their teeth clashed together when he stumbled forward, off balance. Anna just snaked her hands under his shirt and armor, blunt nails drawing lines across the pains of his back that she could reach. His eyes rolled upward, the pleasure and pain warring with the post-fight high.

“Stop it.”

“Make me.”

Poe ripped her hands from his back with a growl, body already morning the loss of her heat and the thrum of pleasure as he slammed them both up against the wall, pinning her wrists beside her head. She snapped her teeth at him, giggling at the way he growled in response. Mint and chalk hung on her breath. Buffout. he should have known.

“Was you’re plan to kill him before or after he got his cock down your throat?” The threat was clear in his voice; Lie to me and you will pay.

“You don’t scare me Poe.”

“I should. I just ripped a man’s throat out in front of you. You’re just insane. Answer the question.”

That earned him a surprisingly lucid chuckle.

“Oh, thank you PoePoe. You’re so sweet. My plan was that you would have moved to kill both of them as soon as I was the distraction. Worked like a dream.” He dropped his head, staring at the span of concrete above Anna’s messy hair. The sane, human part of him couldn’t deny that it had worked. He had been able to get both ghouls under control easier and quicker with her as a distraction. But then there was the part that had howled at the quick turn her scent had taken. The part that wanted to rut against her until all she smelled like was arousal and him. With a frown, he pushed that thought deep, deep down under all of his other worries and paranoia’s.

“God damn Annie, you’re an idiot.”

He didn’t let his grip up for a fraction of a second, the image of how quickly she had moved with her knife burned into his brain. Surprising was one of the words he would have used for it... he had a few others that he didn’t even want to voice. Terrifying, Near impossible. _ Fucking Hot _ . He couldn’t trust himself to keep control with the adrenaline still thrumming in his veins and he knew he couldn’t trust Anna. Not with the way she was trying to rub herself against the knee he had shoved between her legs when he pinned her to the wall.

He wanted her but with them both this keyed up it was a recipe for disaster and pain. He still couldn't fully remember the first time they had sex. The change always left his brain foggy of the events during the moon.

So, he did the only thing he could think of, pressing more of his weight against her to keep her in place until the Buffout started to leave her system. He could feel it, when the fight left her tiny body and Anna slumped against him, exhausted.

“Okay... okay.... So, I owe you two hundred caps.”

“Damn fucking right you do.”

Finally, Poe pushed off of her body, letting Anna slump her tiny weight against his side when a yawn threatened to split her face in half. He couldn’t help that chuckle the escaped him.

“Yup. Two hundred big ones on top of my share from the pay. But I will give that you put up a fair fight there. It was neck and neck for a while.”

“Hmmmm.”

Anna looked like a feral, shambling around the warehouse as the chems drained from her system.

“You gonna be okay to get back to the station tonight or you wanna set up here?”

“If you can take point, I can probably make it back. As long as we don’t run into Hancock on the way out.”

Poe shouldered both their packs and took the lead, directing Anna’s almost undead shuffle this way and that as they left the building.


	7. The Smoke in Your Lungs

He didn’t need to worry, Anna perked up as soon as the cool night air hit them. Then he watched her nose wrinkle in disgust when she looked down at herself.

“Urg.... I didn’t expect to get so bloody...”

Neither did he if he was being honest. A clear-out job like this rarely involved the amount of gore they were both covered in. His hands were stained red from the ghoul’s life blood, bits of thick scarred skin still clinging under his short nails. Poe scowled at them as he pushed his glasses back into place.

Anna was no better, leathers stained with blood, a trickle dripping down her face from the clumps of hair the ghoul had ripped from her scalp.

Three a.m. in Goodneighbor didn’t mean the streets were empty, just a little less packed as people milled about in the last minutes before the shops closed. The scent of blood still caught in his nose was distracting, his skin still felt to tight, to close to a feral animal. Poe wasn’t sure if it was that or all the blood they were covered in that had people moving out of the way.

And he could feel Anna pouting behind him.

“Hmmm?”

“Well I’m all gross! I don’t wanna heat up a bucket of water before bed... But I don’t wanna go to sleep like this.” She motioned down to herself at the way her shirt was sticking to her with blood. Atom be damned how could someone look so delicious while covered in viscera? All he could focus on was scrubbing the blood from her skin and hair. He needed to. If he didn’t, his wolf would be far too happy to lick her clean, cover her in his scent and bask in that claim. He gave his head a bit of a violent shake, trying to clear that thought quickly.

“Hey I won that bet right?”

Anna huffed, the pout flattening out into a scowl. “Yes, oh yes you wonderful king! You are the superior killer. I yield the throne thusly!”

She bowed, dramatically gesturing back to the gates of Goodneighbor with her one hand. Poe chuckled and felt the slightest smirk spread across his lips as he finally made up his mind as to what his winnings were. Then he started walking, breaking right instead of left and smiled even wider when he heard Anna sputter and start to run after him.

“Hey... Hey Poe? PoePoe? Where ya’ goin’? Home is the other way.” She said in her most singsong tone.

“Yours is... Mine isn’t.”

“Okay? And?”

“And you don’t wanna heat up water before bed.” He could practically feel the confused way she blinked up at him.

“Sooooooo?”

“So,” He turned, crowding into her space until his senses were overwhelmed with her. “I have a water heater.”

Even in the low light, this close up he could see the way her pupils dilated, how her pulse picked up thumping just below her skin. Did Anna even understand what she did to him? He needed to get them back to his home before he gave into all of his urges and mounted her like an animal.

“O-oh.... Then lead the way.” He couldn’t focus on anything other than her lips, pink and flushed, full of blood and just... calling to him.

“I figured what I want as my winnings Annie.” Her lips parted slightly at the name, a little exhale whistling between them.

“And what would that be?”

“You, clean and relaxed....”

“That all?”

“No.”

He was still so focused on her lips, the way they seemed to be reaching for him. He inhaled, the scent of apples and spice, all of it overlaid with blood was a far bigger aphrodisiac than he ever realized. His cock was already pressing against the zipper of his jeans as Poe tore himself away from her with a growl, grabbing her wrist to tug her along with him.

** \----- **

“Oh-oh-oh S-s-sir!” Pendelton’s voice stuttered out, mechanical and tinny before one of his wires finally reconnected. “There you are. It has been far too long since you have been home.” Anna jumped at the Mister Handy's sudden voice and Poe huffed out a laugh at the way her hand moved to her holster as she ducked behind him for cover.

“Hey Pendleton, been out working. We have a guest. Make sure she's comfortable.” Poe side stepped away from Anna, letting the bot get a full view of her as he wedged himself against the wall closest to the door frame. Checking over the triple set of locks three times each, he sighed contently and dropped his pack by the door before he took a deep inhale.

Home.

The scent of his plants, the skunky buds drying and prepped to be smoked mixed with the metallic tang of all his components and parts. The soft thrum of his broadcasting equipment complimented by the whir of Pendleton’s thruster jet. All of it was the calm he sought out but could never find in the Wasteland.

Anna’s eyes went wide as she took in his home. The planters. The delicate audio equipment that he had shoved into the far corner complete with blinking lights showing off all his recording devices. The holotape player, speakers in better condition than anything she had seen before. A moonshine still that sent pangs of nostalgia through her. All of it was more overwhelming than the first time she had entered into Rivet City. Pendleton floated over, fussing over her as she tried to recover.

“Oh Miss. What a horrible state you are in. This isn’t Master Poe’s fault is it? I have told him he should not be dragging himself through the muck as he does. The th-th-thought that he brought a lady with him? Oh dear...”

She plastered a bright smile on her face and turned it towards the bot, one of his rusted eyestalks hanging at the oddest of angles as he fretted over her.

“Oh don’t worry... Ummmm... Pendleton, was it?” The eye stalk twitched in affirmation while the other two swiveled towards her. “I got myself into this one. Master Poe actually was quite the gentleman about it and offered to help me clean up here.” Her voice was sweet, humoring the bot, and Poe felt the heat start to rise to his cheeks at the praise. He wasn’t a gentleman. Not with what he was planning.

“Pen?” Poe called out to the bot from his position leaned against the doorframe, watching Anna look around in wonder at the equipment he had restored. Pendleton whirred over; all three eyestalks fixed on his master.

“Y-y-yes Sir?” His voice had again gone extremely tinny and metallic.

He motioned for the bot to come closer, where he quickly freed up the rusted eyestalk and gave him a light thump on the maintenance panel.

“Better?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Hmmm. Haul out that old tub I found a while back and scrub it out for the lady.”

“Oh of course sir. Shall our guest be staying with us for any length of time?”

Poe frowned. He hadn’t thought to ask. Now that Anna was here, in his home, he was open and exposed. If it didn’t go as planned, if he was wrong about her....

No.

He gave his head a shake again, more violent this time, chestnut hair flopping over his eyes slightly. It always seemed to dislodge the thoughts when they got too messy. He was nearly certain Anna was not connected to the Institute in anyway, as certain as he was with Hancock and that was good enough.

“I don’t know Pen but take care of her, make her feel comfortable. No matter what okay? Even if and when I’m not here.”

The bots internal servo’s whirred to life, logging the subset of information into its program. Then he puttered off to the far side of the station.

Anna was bent over looking at the complex system and dials that he used to transmit.

“He’s malfunctioning?”

“No. Just old. Needs more than just percussive maintenance. But I’ve had other projects to work on.”

She scoffed. “Okay PoePoe. What is all this?” Anna was nearly bouncing with excitement.

“Radio.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah. Why do you think I took the job with you in the first place? I hadn’t seen that many holos in one place since.... well here. And while I don’t usually end up playing a lot of jazz, I could probably remix it with my own.”

“Your... own music? You ...make music?”

“Yup.”

“Wait..... Wait. This... Is this you?” Her fingers were a blur of motion on her PipBoy, flipping through the screens until the radio came up. The notes of his synthesizer were mixed in with some of the interesting sounds of Goodneighbor. The back beat was the sound of him hammering away on Pendleton, taken from the recorders he hid everywhere he went.

He just nodded as he looked down at her PipBoy screen.

“Do you have my station marked?”

“Okay..... well,” Her eyes went wide with shock, a streak of pink dusting across her cheekbones and Poe smirked before she continued, “And I’m guessin’ you figured that you could copy them? Get a little extra bang for your buck?”

“Well to be honest with you I figured despite my best effort I'd be taking them off your corpse within a week. You came down into the Rail in nothing but a sun dress lookin’ like you had just stepped outta a vault or something. I’m good but I’m not perfect.” Anna laughed, the sparkle in her eye just a little on the dangerous side.

“I mean I get it. Kinda part’a my shtick you know? Most people think I sound like’a bumpkin too so I figured maybe I could of gotten ya’ cheaper but no... Still worth every damn cap. Bertha is working better than she did before I.... Well before her accident.” She moved away from the equipment, dancing the few steps over to his garden with her excitement. “And this?”

“Food.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about Poe.”

“Oh. You mean the pot?”

“The what?”

He laughed.

“Prewar chem, herbal. Plenty of the cops hated it ‘cause they thought it caused social problems and disease. ” 

“What’s it like?”

“Depends on the strain but I’ve been working on cultivating mine for years now. Potent enough that the average user might get knocked out like a hit of CalmEx. For you? Don’t even know. You’re just so damn tiny.” 

She pouted up at him.

“But Poooooooe....”

He held up one finger, rifling through the contents of one of his drawers to find one of the old Mentat tins full of the dried buds. Anna was at his elbow, watching intently as he crumbled some into the small glass bowl.

“You made all this yourself?”

“Hmmmm.”

The next sound she breathed out was one of slight amazement and Poe looked over to her. He couldn’t mistake the wide look of wonder in her eyes and he quickly tamped down on the feeling of warmth it blossomed in him. She was just interested in learning more from him. Nothing more than that... nothing more.

“Ever shot gun a hit of Jet before?”

She nodded.

“Good.”

It took some fumbling with the way Anna’s eyes would flick between his hands and his mouth but he was finally able to pull the lighter from his pocket. The flint wheel was loud in the quite space and he had never felt so insanely childish in his life. He was thirty-five damn years old. What was it about her that made him feel like a teen, fooling around under the stands in Diamond City?

_ Probably because you’re so damn inexperienced with people, women even more so. _

The feeling of the thick smoke in his lungs was a welcome distraction, the sounds of the water bubbling inside the contraption as he pulled the bowl and cleared the chamber. Then it all focused down to the way Anna’s chin fit between his thumb and fore finger, the way she was stretching up to him. The pillow soft way her lips moved against his as he breathed the smoke into her lungs. The way she tasted would be forever burned into his mind, the way he had to wrap his arms around her when her lungs could take no more.

Anna slumped against him, body loose as she exhaled the stream of smoke. Her eyes fluttered and she coughed, tiny body shaking against his as he exhaled and laughed softly.

“Yeah sorry, should have warned you. It’s a little harsh.” He felt a vague nagging of guilt but it all washed away at the way she reached for him, the way she leaned herself against his chest as she caught her breath. He almost found himself wondering if she was more out of breath from the smoke or from the way she had greedily pressed her lips back against his.

Finally, her hacking coughs slowed and he grabbed hold of her chin gently, pulling her face again up towards his.

“How ya’ feeling?”

Her green eyes were glassy, body relaxed against him and she stretched up closer.

“Gooood.” Atom be damned, how was he supposed to think when she was wiggling closer against him, he needed to keep control of himself until they were both at least clean. He couldn’t give into the way the thought of licking the dried flecks of blood from her skin appealed to the dark side of his brain.

“The Bath has been prepared Mum. Oh Sir! Mum! Oh, so sorry to interrupt!” Pendleton took that exact moment to float back into the room. Anna started against him, melting back to her relaxed state when the bot moved to usher them into the broken-down shower room.


	8. Steam in the Air

Poe looked around at the hanging tiles, a few more knocked loose since the last time he had been back. It was little more than a closet; a water purifier and heater, the shower head suspended from the ceiling high enough that even Poe could stand up straight under it. Pre-war, it had probably served the same purpose, allowing the workers a place to clean up before they went back to their simple, safe lives. Poe snorted out a laugh at the thought.

Fucking idiots

The tub was little more than an  oversized metal bucket, probably used by some poor family prewar to wash their clothes. However, with how small Anna was, Poe could put caps on her fitting inside it comfortably. Still he was slightly embarrassed that he didn’t have something more to offer her. Even though Anna didn’t seem to care for more than a bucket of hot water, after the man  handling she had dealt with earlier she had earned at least something nice.

Pendleton's programming had come in handy here, steam drifting off the top of the water and curling into the air pleasantly. The bot had even set out a small stool and a few rags to help them clean up. Poe never would have thought of that himself. Still it was something nice. At least his bot could provide that.

_ Stop lying to yourself you fool, you want this knowing you can get her clean and stretched out, ready to take your cock. You just want this for what you get out of it. _

“Oh wow... A  _ bath _ bath .. Like a  _ real _ bath. Thank you, PoePoe!”

He blinked in confusion; nearly certain she was going to rip the fabric of her jeans as she quickly shucked them off. Her shirt tore when she tugged it over her head but Anna continued, uncaring of the damage. She could always get another shirt. Poe could nearly smell her anticipation in the damp air. One of the rags got dipped into the steaming water before she scrubbed as much of the blood as she could from her hands, arms and torso.

Then she hissed slightly before a low appreciative groan filled his ears.

“ Ohhh god that feels good. Clean and hot and  ooooohhhhhhhhhhh .” She moaned, sinking down into the water, her tiny form curling up into a ball when she heard the jingling of the buckle on his belt. Both of their bloody clothes were left in a pile for Pendleton to sort out later. Poe even took the time to remove the  ever-constant dog collar that sat around his neck before he pulled up the stool and set himself down. Scrubbing the blood from his own hands was the first task on his mind before he finally looked at her.

“Not joining me?”

That brought out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Ha! I wish. I couldn’t fit in that damn thing if I tried. Not even if I was alone. Nope. Stretch out Annie. It’s all yours.”

Anna wiggled happily, a bit of the hot water spilling over the edge of the metal tub and splashing onto his toes. Poe scooted his stool closer, the corners of his mouth turning upwards when she finally stretched out. Then he dipped his fingers under the surface, trailing the tips against her skin.

He let his mind wander, fixated on the smooth warm feeling of her under the water.

“Want some help washing up?” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. When she just moaned an affirmative, he let his palms finally skim up the length of her arm and squeeze the muscle in her shoulder. Anna hissed out a sharp sound of pain when he cupped some water in his hands and poured it over her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fuck that ass. Tugging at my hair and not in a fun way. Scalp hurts.”

Poe frowned, and was quickly back in the bathroom before Anna even realized he was gone. The syringe of MedEx, twirling between his long fingers.

“Want something for the pain? Might make life easier.”

He couldn’t miss the way that her eyes darted between the chem in his hand and the way his cock hung, thick and heavy between his legs. She licked her lips, a grin spreading at the way he couldn’t stop himself from taking a slight step closer.

“Good idea. But only a half dose Pet. Wanna keep my head on right.”

His pulse picked up at the way that she offered him her arm, the smooth skin dimpling under his thumb as he searched for the blue of her veins. His mouth went dry at the hiss of pleasure she let out when the needle pricked into her skin. Then she was humming happily as the chem numbed the pain and aches left over from the fight. She didn’t wince when he moved to wash the blood from her hair this time, just relaxed further into his touch.

The wolf stretched, filling his mind with the satisfaction it took in knowing Anna would smell of his soap and of him before the end of the night. He basked in the thought of the apples and spice that was etched on his brain as Anna slowly morphing to mix with his own scent. He cleaned the sweat and dirt from her back before moving down the rest of her body.

Her arms had surprisingly few scars, offset by the lifetime that covered her legs, thick bullet tears were laced here and there over a spider webbing of thin lines and lashes. Most were so thin and old he couldn’t even feel them under his palms but they showed the story of someone who had lived through a lifetime of beatings before they even entered the Wasteland. The thick dark banding of scar tissue on her right ankle spoke a story in and of itself. He growled, low in his throat. No one, especially someone like Anna should ever be put in a cage or restrained like an animal. The thought of it was unbearable.

Instead of taking the time to hunt down who ever had enslaved her, he set his fingers into the muscle of her calf, massaging out the knots that had formed just for something for his hands to do.

“Ohhhh Gods that is amazing!”

Her moan of delight wasn’t even sexual, just one of deep contentment and relaxation as she slipped lower into the warm water. Still his body responded, coming to attention slowly as his hands skimmed up her legs. It didn't matter than his mind was in a  far-off place, chasing down the people who had hurt her. He cleared his throat.

“This is okay?”

“Ohhhh yes PoePoe. This is.... Wonderful.”

Poe had to lean forward, pushing his hand between her thighs as they fell open under the water.

“Whatcha doing there PoePoe?”

He smiled, chasing the dark thoughts away with the warmth of her thighs, the way her scent was coming alive with arousal under his careful touches.

“Helping you relax.”

“This part of your winnings?”

“Yup.”

“Gonna tell me what else you want?”

“You know what I want.”

Anna smiled up at him, crooked teeth on full display.

“Still want to hear it.”

Fuck. She was really gonna make him say it out loud wasn’t she?

“Damn it, Annie! I wanna feel you ‘round my dick. All I’ve thought about for the last few day has been getting inside you... But I don’t wanna hurt you.” The last part came out barely above a whisper. Poe stood, circling the tub before fiddling with the water dial on the shower. Anna’s eyes were glued to him the entire time.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Watching me.”

The first beads of hot water were a welcome relief. Clean, the scent of blood washing off his body and down the drain. At least then he could think.

Poe grabbed the bar of soap that lay into one of the carved alcoves and lathered it between his palms, ignoring the way that Anna’s gaze sent heat curling low in his gut. He was never comfortable being the one under scrutiny but here and now, something about the way Anna was looking at him set off a desire he had never felt before.

“You watch me all the time Pet. Why don’t I get the same privilege?” Scrubbing the dirt and sweat from his hair, Poe barely noticed the water sloshing from the tub as Anna stood and stepped out. The line of heat when she pressed her wet naked body against his was a shock.

“Jesus Lady! You’re gonna give me a heart attack some day!” Poe squawked, trying to ignore how his cock had already started to fill just by having her close. None of this was going according to plan.

“I just figured ... since you washed my back, why don’t I help you wash up too?” She took the soap from his hands, lathering the green brick between her own palms before she put it aside and set those hands on him.

Poe’s mind went blank, the feeling of small warm fingers gliding over the muscles on his chest, up over his shoulders and down his arms. The way Anna’s eyes were glued to him, watching each droplet of water as it traveled into her view; heat, desire and pure want radiating from the bright green. All of it was a kaleidoscope of sensation and he snapped, grabbing Anna by her wrists and pressing her against the cool tiled wall. The water was beating down on his shoulders as he stooped, grabbing her legs and hooking them over his hips, pressing her back to the crumbling tile as he lifted her.

“Anna... I need...”

“I know Poe. I know. But I need you to prep me first. There is no way I can take that without it. Even with the MedEx.”

He nodded, frantic, burying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling. In the steam of the shower, her scent was so much more intense, arousal and a deep sense of calm spreading through him at the same time. He didn’t have the wherewithal to fight it. Not when he felt Anna’s thighs tighten on his hips and her small fingers wrap around his wrist.

She pulled his grip from her thigh, setting his hand on her breast instead and Poe nearly whined, kneading the soft tissue gently. Everything about Anna was small, his hand engulfing her breast easily and his cock twitched at the thought. This was going to be nearly impossible.

His other hand finally came between her legs of its own accord and Poe was torn. Did he watch her face or her body? Which would provide him more information? In the end he settled on watching the way her brow knit together when the tip of his finger brushed over her clit. The way she caught her bottom lip between her teeth when he gathered her moisture on his finger and breeched her wet body.

Anna was a masterpiece like this, wet and vulnerable, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth on each upward thrust of his finger.

“Good... More”

Poe shook his head with a chuckle. He had no clue where this well of self-control was coming from but damn if he wasn’t going to use it to his advantage.

“Getting greedy Anna? Not yet. I wanna take my time with this. As you said. No way you could fit me without it.”

He laughed at the whine she let out, leaning back enough to look down at her face again. Her brow was pulled down in concentration as she rocked her hips in time with his finger, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she fought to keep her needy sounds contained.

“How about a deal, Hmmm?”

She shivered, nodding her head quickly. Poe chuckled at her eagerness.

“I’ll give you more if you promise not to keep that voice to yourself. I wanna hear you Annie.”

She gave him a frantic little nod, her mouth falling open as he fixated on her swollen lips. Adding a second finger to her heat set the plump shape of her mouth into a happy grin, before it dropped open into a long moan. That was an image that was going to be painted on his brain for years to come.

Anna’s hips where rocking in time with his hand when the water droplets started to turn cold. Poe pulled his fingers from her body with a sigh and licked them clean, cock twitching at the taste of her. Anna huffed, unhappy, and looked at him with a pout.

“Water’s running cold.”

“Ahh.” She tapped his thigh like it was no issue and he couldn’t help the long sigh that escaped him as he let her down. Or the grumble that followed at Anna’s giggles as they toweled off.

“Pendleton ain’t recording sounds, is he?”

Poe started at the accusation, eyes darting around quickly to the small recording receivers he had even in here. Keeping his eyes  firmly fixed on the floor as he slipped his glasses back on, Poe finally found the right words to respond.

“No...  _ Pen _ isn’t...”

“Oh good,” Anna cut him off before he could continue. “I would hate for his poor little program to have a recording of this.”

“Of what?”

She grabbed his wrist, grip tight as she tugged them along the short hallway to the only other room she hadn't explored. 

“Of the first time I take your massive cock good and proper silly. The full moon didn’t count.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this is a day late. I was super low on spoon yesterday and didn't want to end up editing out parts that I shouldn't. 
> 
> So here it is today!!!


	9. Thrumming Underneath my Skin

Anna padded down the hallway, the MedEx leaving her soft and floating on air.  She was surprised at how easily Poe followed behind her, trailing like the puppy dog he was.  This was power, having a man his size reduced to following her in obedience.  She could feel the way his eyes were glued to the sway of her hips as she moved.  Crawling over his mattress, Anna finally turned around to look at him, breath catching in her throat at the image Poe painted.

He looked almost pained, torn between wanting to join her and holding himself back.  She slid forward; eyes fixed on the way all his muscles were primed and ready to run.  As much as she loved the thought of him just watching her, she needed the thickness of his fingers to stretch her open.  Still, arousal dripped out of her body at the thought of his intense mismatched eyes, watching her from behind his lenses like she was worth knowing for more than just the oddity of it.

“Poe. Come here. Don’t make me find a rope to attach to your damn collar.” She had meant it as more of an offhand comment but his cock bobbed in the air as he swallowed.  Then he closed the distance between them in two large steps.  Anna couldn't help the smirk it set on her face when she continued.

“You would like that... wouldn’t you, Puppy?  Nice heavy leash. Listening to me like the good boy I _know_ you can be.”

Poe’s mouth opened as if he was going to respond before it snapped shut, the pink flush to his cheeks impossible to hide when Anna reached out to wrap her fingers around his dick.  She gave him a light stroke, green eyes shining at the way his breath stuttered out as he pushed into her hand.

“Cause you are a good boy... _Aren’t_ you Pup? Gonna be good and listen?”

God. Her voice. Poe hated the way the sing song tone had his body aching to give in and listen to her.  It didn't help when she pushed back his foreskin, smearing the bead of fluid that had started to gather there around the sensitive head.  His legs shook slightly with the effort to hold himself up against the pleasure.  But he couldn’t let himself go.  Not yet. Somehow, he needed her to know how close he was to snapping.  How bad of an idea all of this was.

“I’m not a monster. I just... I don’t want hurt-”

“Shhh shhh. Come now Baby Boy.  I won’t let you. You didn’t hurt me before and you won’t hurt me now. Not if we do this right.”

Shit.

She trusted him and, for some reason, he actually believed what she was saying.  Even the wolf inside him didn’t rally against it.  It stretched and preened under the thought of her desire, driving him to rut harder into her palm, whining at the tight fit against the head of his dick.

“You didn’t hurt me as a wolf, Pup.  For some reason, I don’t think you can. Now will you be a good boy and stop arguing with me?”

His resolve crumbled. The promise that he wouldn’t have to be in control after all this time.  The knowledge that she was not afraid of him or his monster.  All of that was what brought him to his knees on the mattress, thrusting into her grip with short movements.

It was so good; the threads of pleasure shooting up his spine, the blank wonderful quiet that had started to take over his mind.

Then it was gone, the pleasure ripped from him as Anna tutted her annoyance.

“Now now.... is that what you really want PoePoe?  To cum in my hand? I thought you wanted more.”

He shook his head, damp chestnut hair flopping wildly.  Anna chuckled as she maneuvered Poe next to her, swinging a leg over his hips to settle in his lap.  His hands flew to steady her, holding her in place as his thumbs pressed bruises into the meat of her thighs.

“Annie...” His voice trailed off in a desperate whine, finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers.  Anna stared him down, a look of pure indulgence before she dropped a kiss to his nose.  Poe felt the corners of his mouth turn up.  The closeness and affection was far more than he deserved but still he indulged in it.  Getting his large hands to release their hold was a chore but watching the way the muscles along her abdomen rippled at his touch was reward enough.

Poe groaned when his fingers delved lower, parting her lips and sliding through the moisture there.  Just like before, her body opened up for him, dripping with desire and begging for him to touch.  Her breath hitched as he pushed one finger back inside, her body hugging it tight like she never wanted to let him go.

“Ohhhhh there we go. That’s a good boy.” The flush that crept up her neck was wonderful, the praise spiked with pleasure when she wrapped her hand tight around his cock.  Then his world settled down to the threads of pleasure creeping up his spine and the way Anna responded to his touch.  How she stroked him, twisting her wrist at the head in a way that had his eyes crossing each time he thrust his finger deeper.  When he added a second, his reward was the deep throaty moan and the way he could feel her muscles tremble as he stretched her open.

She was beautiful, face screwed up in pleasure with a blush on her cheeks when he added a third finger to her warmth.  Similau wouldn’t compare to the way she sung for him now, whimpers and moans that his recorders would pick up so he could listen again and again.  Anna was trembling, inner muscles fluttering around his fingers in a way that could only mean one thing.

Suddenly she slapped a hand against his chest.

“Stop!”

Poe froze, every muscle tight as he extended his senses and searched for the threat.  All he could see was Anna panting above him, sweat beading between her small breasts as she shivered.

“What?”

Anna shook her head slightly, a harsh shudder shaking her body when she let out a soft sob of pleasure.

“If you make me cum there is no way I can fit you... I want your cock, Poe.  Now.” Then she was raising up on her knees, dripping wet pussy hovering just over his weeping tip.  Anna waited, rubbing that wetness across his head until Poe blew out a long breath of air and nodded.

The world focused down to the light grip she had on him and the way the swollen red head pushed through her pink folds.  The silken heat that surrounded him and the way that her breath caught in her throat when his hips twitched upwards.

“Ahhh Nice and slow Pup... Nice and slow.” How did her voice sound so calm and collected right now?  He couldn’t think, could not get a sound out beyond the growling that was rumbling out from his chest.  Poe ducked his head, letting his lips and tongue taste Anna’s skin, focusing on keeping himself still.

Anna shivered above him, the stretch from just the head of his cock incredible.  Inch by slow inch she worked herself down, panting and rubbing her own clit gently to distract from the deep, wonderful, almost painful stretch.

“Ohhh my word Poe.”

Her voice was distant. His own heartbeat was pounding in his ears as that silken heat worked its way down his length.  Watching as she somehow made him disappear inside her tiny body.

“Fuck...”

He had to tear his eyes away, too mesmerized at the way the low light caught the slick of her fluids along his cock.  His fingers flexed on her hips, every muscle stiff and primed, fighting the urge to drive up inside her and take his pleasure for his own.

“Good boooooy. That's- _Fuck_... that’s a good boy.”

Anna was babbling above him, the words barely breaking through the concentration as she worked herself up and down along his length.  To Poe, it felt like hours passed, the slow push of her silken heat, overwhelming his senses.  Apples and spice flowed over his tastebuds as he caught one of Anna’s pink nipples in his mouth and sucked.

Atom be damned, her moans were music, the best thing he had ever heard when he finally felt a harsh pressure at the tip of his cock.  He could go no deeper.

Anna let out a long breath, each shift of her muscles drawing Poe closer and closer to the edge.  He could feel the way she fluttered around him, muscles clenching and unclenching at the tiniest of movements.  He couldn’t stop the twitches his hips gave in response, rocking into her again as she gasped.

“Ohhh fuck yes PoePoe. You’re gonna.  Shit...” The hand that was working her clit moved in tight circles, the motions of her rocking along the length of his cock more than he could handle.  He whined as he felt his balls draw up close to his body.

“An-Annie...”

Poe lost control, his hands flying to her shoulders, holding her in place as he rocked himself in and out of her body with short thrusts.  Anna shuddered on top of him, a whine of pleasure mixed with pain as her body tried to adjust.  It was perfect, blanking out her mind; the pain of the day, the ghoul's words, all of it forgotten at the stretch of him inside her body.

"Fuck Poe. I want you to cum in me.  Please Baby. I wanna feel it.”

He shuddered, groaning as his hips moved in short motions, driving himself in and out of her silken heat mindlessly until she spoke.  Her voice, the words. All of it was a live wire stuck straight in his brain and grabbed the wolf’s attention.  It stretched its claws in his mind, forcing him to pull Anna closer as he mouthed along her collar bone.  Her voice had reached a fever pitch; she was close and the edge of his own orgasm was barreling towards him faster than he could stop it.

The feeling of her shoulder, her pulse, under his teeth was what did him in.  He bit down on the muscle, not hard enough to break the skin, holding her in place as his cock jerked hard inside her.  Anna let out the softest of mewls before he felt her muscles squeezing up the length of his dick, milking the ropes of cum right out of him as her own pleasure took her.

The world was white, fuzzy. Pleasantly muted as Poe felt his body pump drop after drop of cum inside her.  His wolf was more than content, even as it grumbled at the thought of releasing her shoulder from his bite.  He could feel the way Anna shuddered in pleasure, petting his hands down the smooth expanse of her back.

Her weight slumped against him, pressing him down to the mattress when he was finally able to release her shoulder 

“I didn’t think I was gonna fit.”

Anna let out a soft bark of laughter that morphed into a moan from both of them when her muscles tightened around his softening cock.

“Me neither.” Anna nuzzled into his neck, licking over the beads of sweat that had started to gather there.  Every thought she had run through her head during the job; where were the guards?  Why were there so few of them?  Where was all their scrap? All of it was gone and was replaced with the bubble of comfort and intimacy that was cuddled against Poe’s chest.  She frowned.

Anna hissed in discomfort and rolled away, Poe's soft cock slipping from her and dragging a line of cum with it.  She righted herself, pulling away from the comfortable bubble and looking down at Poe with bright clear eyes.  She huffed in annoyance at the way her brain kicked into gear immediately.

Something was going on in Goodneighbor and that was just to close to home for her liking.  Still... the thought of annoying Hancock stirred a part of her that she had buried when they broke up. The dark part that loved to annoy the ghoul.

Poe's brain was fuzzy, torn between watching the way his cum flowed from her and the curious look in her eye.

“What?” His voice rumbled out.

“Nothing Pet. Just thinking. Wanna spend a few days here before we go back to Goodneighbor?” Anna reached out, combing his thick hair between her fingers with a smile.  Whatever was going on, it was worth annoying Hancock for a few more days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They Finally did it!


	10. Growing Response

“A week and a half is more than a few days Kitten.”

“Yeah, well if you ain’t pleased with my work Hancock, put your hand in your pants and please yourself. I’m not in the mood for your shit today. The job is done and we have negotiations to complete about monthly shows.”

A smile spread across Hancock’s thin lips before he wrapped them around the end of a cigarette. Poe followed suit, letting the thin blue smoke curl around up over his lip and into his nose. Wishing Anna would let herself relax around the ghoul, Poe offered out his pack but she just shook her head no and waved him off.

“And you have more issues than you think with Marowski, John. They ain’t getting paid and I don’t wanna see what's gonna happen here when it all goes tits up.”

Hancock’s dark eyes narrowed, the new information a bigger shock than expected.

“What're you sayin’ Kitten? Think he’s gonna try and take the town?”

A cool breeze stirred the hairs on Poe’s arms when Anna opened the door leading to the balcony, pacing a  well-worn path in the floor as she chewed her thumb.

“I don’t know what I'm saying, John. They were just far too easy to kill. The first two warehouses only took a couple hours for fucks sake! Marowski has a cap flow issue and you can see it in his men. If you had gotten off your ass and done the proper spring cleaning you would have noticed before the summer heat.”

Poe couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him. Only Anna could look at one of the wealthiest men in the Commonwealth and tell him he hadn’t been doing his job. Inhaling another lungful of smoke, he considered everything Anna was pointing out.

He had been so distracted by their little competition that he hadn’t noticed how little time it took them to clean out the first two warehouses... or how few men had been posted to guard. Six men to each warehouse was a stupidly small number for the space they were guarding. Was it because Marowski didn’t think what they were guarding was worth it? Or was Anna right? Was the only other chem dealer in the 'Wealth having issues keeping afloat?

Hancock whistled, a shrill piercing sound through his teeth. Flame red hair and the scarred face of his second in command popped her head around the doorframe.

“What is it Boss?”

“Hey Fahr, you got any news on Marowski? Anna says something hinkey is goin’ down.”

“There was a bit of a scuffle with some of his men and the watch a few weeks back. Think one of them said that he was thinking about potential expansion.”

"And you didn't think it was important to bring up?"

She just shrugged.

"If I came to you with one rumor from one man every time it happened, neither of us would ever sleep."

Poe had always liked Fahrenheit; the woman was no nonsense, only spoke when she needed too and nothing ever seemed to get past her. If that was all the information that she had on the situation, it was either nothing at all or far bigger than any of them could even speculate.

The ghoul hummed, fingertips drumming against his lips before he reached for one of the many tins of Mentats strewn about on the table. When Hancock extended the tin out to each of them Poe happily snatched a few, crushing them between his molars. He used his tongue to push some of the powder against his gums before swallowing the rest dry. Anna just waved him away as she had with the cigarette.

“Well if he's planning on expanding that can be taken care of. Supply chain control has worked well with him in the past”

“Shit that worked in the past likely ain’t gonna work now John, that’s the issue. You gotta think bigger picture here. He has a cap flow issue but his men are still sticking with him? Obviously, he has something else they want. Is it chems, more power, resources?”

The colors in the room were sharper, the lines brighter and Poe winced at each creak the old wood made under Anna’s pacing feet. He couldn’t miss the look Hancock and his second shared; the wide-eyed shock at her insight into the situation.

“Look at you Pawn, passed off your chance at Queen and yet you still insist on playing the game.”

“Hey Fahr?” Anna  barely reacted; eyes still fixed on the same knot of wood in the flooring she had been staring at blankly for a few minutes. 

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck you.”

Poe couldn’t help the snort of laughter. Anna hadn’t raised her voice, hadn’t changed her tone, just stated it as simply as if she was stating the weather before she returned to her pacing. Still he couldn’t help but to nod along at the sense she was making, the rolling pit of fear in his stomach bubbling up. Goodneighbor was as close to a city as he would ever allow himself to come. If there was a shift in power here, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“How do we stop it?”

Anna looked over as Poe’s voice rumbled out, the loud clack as her teeth finally bit through the span of her nail the only response she gave. He looked over to the ghoul who seemed to be having a conversation in glances with his second in command.

“Well, to stop  _ it _ ... we would have to know exactly what  _ it _ is now wouldn’t we?”

Poe hummed in agreement; eye’s fixed firmly on the tight set of Anna’s shoulders when she finally stopped to lean her weight against the balcony railing. The breeze carried her scent back to him. The soft warm comfort the apples and spice had started to provide was marred with the sourness of her anxiety.

“ So, what you’re  sayin ’ is someone is going to have to go to Four Leaf and see what they can see?”

“It’s looking that way now ain’t it Sunshine?”

“I’m gonna say no one day, you know that right John? One day...”

“Yeah but, baby, till you do I'm gonna keep askin’.”

**\------**

Night crept up on them slowly, drinks and food and the luxury of Goodneighbor enjoyed while Hancock and Anna bickered over the details of her performance. In the end, the agreement was fairly simple. The second Thursday of every month she would come in, Hancock would provide food, drinks for herself and one guard as well as a band of two people for the stage. He said he already had a few in mind when Poe had piped up, asking how could they know if the players were good. That had led the two men into Hancock’s personal bedroom where Poe now sat hunched over a small HAM radio.

“Damn thing hasn’t worked in years man, I don’t know what you think you're gonna get from it.”

“That’s what you said about Pendleton. Bot works now.”

The ghoul just shrugged, kicking his boots off. Hancock stretched himself across the bed, lazily blowing smoke rings into the air.

“So you have said, still not sure if I believe it without seeing it.” The ghoul rolled over to his stomach before fixing Poe with his dark gaze. “Tell me brother, when did you and Anna start running together? Had I known you would have hit it off like peas in a pod I would have introduced you when she first came waltzing into town.”

Poe just shrugged, replacing the frayed wires and tightening up the connections in the old machine.

“Five and a half, six weeks now maybe. Not sure. She wanted help hauling scrap to fix up her Jukebox.” Had Poe been looking at the ghoul’s face he would have seen the pure shock that crossed it.

" _ Oh _ ...Oh  Ahhh she  find one out in the Wasteland? Bet she was surprised to find out you could help her out.”

Poe shrugged again, clicking the metal cover back into place before checking over everything and powering up the small machine.

“Nah. Looked really well maintained besides a few scuffs she said came from moving to her new set up.”

“So why did it need fixing?”

“Front panel was caved in. Looked like a super mutant punched it.”

“Oh.”

Silent air fell between them as Poe fiddled with the knobs and began tuning the radio.

“Hancock?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you introduce us? Not often you find someone out in the Wasteland who spends as much time with their fingers in a machine as I do.”

Hancock sighed.

“The long story is that she never actually told me how damn smart she was and I wouldn’t have listened if I knew. Thought she was something she wasn’t. And the truth of the matter is I’m a jealous bastard. Had I known, I would have hidden her away from a man like you even more. Smart men don’t let a girl like that out of their sights for long.”

Poe just scoffed.

“Wouldn’t know, Old Man. I don’t do that relationship shit.”

Both of them quieted down when Anna’s voice started ringing through the speakers, the HAM radio picking up the signal from her PipBoy out on the balcony. She was singing to herself, what sounded like some old folk song, slow and sad. Hancock grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

“This is Mayor Hancock calling out to Hot and Tiny, do you read me Hot and Tiny?”

Poe let out a snort of laughter at the abrupt way she stopped and the irritated huff that followed.

“You are not calling me that.”

“Come on... you don’t like Kitten anymore... I could call you Babycakes?”

“Hot and Tiny it is.”

It was hard for Poe to conceal the shaking of his shoulders or the mirth on his face when she pushed past the door.

“So what's our plan of attack? We never ran by Four Leaf back in the day John. What am I looking at? Do you even know?”

“Not really. I assume with Marowski beefing up production he will have beefed up security around the plant. Deacon may have some information. Man has eyes everywhere.” The dislike for the spy was plain in the ghoul’s voice.

Anna scoffed. “I'll do my own recon before I go running to Deacon for intel. Still upset at him changing my code name. Twice.”

Poe's mouth was hanging open, mind running a mile a minute as he forced himself to catch up... Anna was with the Railroad? How had he missed that? Quickly he readjusted his position, leg jiggling as he processed.

If she was Railroad, that meant she was trustworthy.... But why hadn’t she asked him about a Geiger counter?

_ Well, why would she? You haven’t even looked at a dead drop in weeks. You have been to taken up with her to notice if there is anything around you that you should be doing. _

Poe started tapping out a rhythm on his thigh, vowing to himself he would be better, be more vigilant. He couldn’t slip up. Not with everything he had done. Not with the things the Institute would be coming after him for. No, he couldn’t afford it. He couldn’t-

“Poe?”

Anna’s touch on his shoulder was warm, the scent of apples and spice still mixed with his soap.

“It’s nothing. Just... thinking. Deacon’s recon will be of no use. I know he doesn’t run by Four Leaf enough anyway.”

Anna’s brows pulled down in confusion as she looked at him, mouth flapping open like a beached fish for a second before she stood and resumed pacing.

“Well then as I said. We do our own.”

Poe stood, frantic energy thrumming down his long limbs as he gathered up their things. He would put in a dead drop tonight and likely hear from Deacon within a day. He and Anna could plan out their intel recon while he waited. And if Deacon did confirm her being in the Railroad? Well he may have finally found the partner in the field the agent always said Poe needed.

“Fine by me. We head out tomorrow.” Poe turned to Hancock. “Not only is this tied into Anna’s Pip but it will ping Pendleton at my base as well. If there is any issue of signal tracking, he will shut down the transmission remotely. If it starts shaking..... Just stand back.” No use telling the ghoul the only way to turn the transmission off was to overload the power core and melt the entire radio into a useless hunk of junk.

“Fine by me. Guessin’ we can put those auditions on hold until this is all over...”

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, blowing a thin stream of air out her mouth in an attempt at calm.

“Yeah I guess we do. Dammit John!” She stomped her foot, “Why do you always get your way?!”

Hancock’s smile was all knives, pointed and sharp.

“I don’t always Kitten but we won’t go there. How about when you ping me with info about this whole  deal, we set up a date for you to come to town and see the audition yourself?”

Anna scoffed again “Like that makes up for this but I will take it.”

With that she stomped from the room, scooping up her pack and bat as she did.

“She didn’t know you were Railroad did she Poe?”

“Nope”

“And you didn’t know that she was either?”

Poe shook his head. Hancock just laughed.

“Ohhh boy. You two Idiots”

The larger man barely heard him, taking the stairs down to the ground level two at a time to catch up with Anna. She was already at the gate by the time his boots hit the concrete outside the State House. Calling after her would only draw attention to himself so he sped up a fraction and made for the gate.

At least Anna was waiting for him outside, irritation radiating off her.

“Poe I'm gonna ask you this once and I had best not get the response I think I'm gonna get... but do you have a Geiger counter?”

_ Shit this was not going well... _

“Mine’s in the shop.”

Anna let out a sound that he had never heard from her before, a cross of anger and annoyance before she started back towards his subway tunnel.

“Well that’s just great. You’re telling me for weeks now I could have gotten D off my back? He’s left me notes you know... not dead drops... notes. In scavenge we've been picking up? All of them is shit like why aren’t you working and that he wants updates. I told him I was taking some time off before I came and got you that first time but does he listen?  Nooooooo . It's all work, work, work with that man. Well at least you can put in a dead drop saying that we are doing something together. That should get him off my back for at least a few weeks”

Poe felt a smirk play at his lips at her angry babbling. The thought of Deacon and Anna having to put up with each other was more than hilarious; he wasn’t sure which one of them would out annoy the other.

“So...”

“I’m not telling you my code name.”

“If I’m putting in a dead drop you kinda have to.”

She growled in frustration.

“Urggg fine..... It’s Chickadee. Deacon said they were little songbirds pre-war.” She held up her hand, fingers only about an inch apart to show him how small.

Poe tried to conceal his snort of laughter but if Anna’s glare was anything to go by, he did not do it well.

“Raven.”

“Fitting.”

All of the anger had melted from her voice when she finally stopped by the letter box close to his station, producing a notebook and a piece of chalk from her pack. She marked the rail sign while he wrote

_D_

_ Raven in flock with Chickadee. _

_ Flying to Clover, but no songs to sing. _

Poe smiled to himself as he slipped the paper into the small hidey hole in the box. The old agent would know exactly what he meant.

“So Chickadee. Looks like we're gonna be working together for a while longer. Got any issues with that?”

She smiled up at him, sweet and dangerous.

“Only one. You are never allowed to call me Chickadee outside of HQ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. These two fucking idiots! I love writing them so much. Their story will continue Soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updates on Wednesdays and I am hoping for 8-9 chapters! I have most of it complete so I hope you enjoy! Please Check out more of Nyx and his work (Poe is his OC) on [tumblr](https://monsterboynyx.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MonsterBoyNyx)


End file.
